<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Horrors They Faced by CodedReality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971213">The Horrors They Faced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodedReality/pseuds/CodedReality'>CodedReality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horrors of Pitioss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Character Death, Eventually Uncle Ardyn, Friends to Lovers, Healer Noctis Lucis Caelum, Kidnapping, M/M, No Beta, Noctis Lucis Caelum says Gender is a lie, Nonbinary Noctis Lucis Caelum, Not yet though, Pitioss Ruins (Final Fantasy XV), Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Titus Drautos is a jerk, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, it doesn't stick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodedReality/pseuds/CodedReality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis made a mistake dragging Prompto into those ruins to escape their captors. It's dark, endlessly dark, and there's so many pits to falling spikes to kill them. Not like death sticks for long in this place. They just need to find their way out. Find another exit where their kidnappers can't find them. If they don't lose their minds in this hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horrors of Pitioss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the Darkness Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive if this isn't good. It's been a while since I've written something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have to keep moving, keep their pursuers for catching them again. It’s bad enough the cult caught him, but they grabbed Prompto too! The two were just lucky that warping was not an ability the cult knew Noctis had learned already. It allowed him to get to the blond and free him before fleeing. They rushed past monsters, giant wasps and Malbodooms. The monsters at least slowed down the cult. “Noct! There’s a building ahead! Might have some good hiding places!”</p>
<p>He squints through the still darkening sky to see where Prompto pointed and can see it, a building. They rush to it, Noctis managing to pull Prompto with him through two warps, one to cross a gap leading to the entrance, and a second to bypass the bars blocking what seemed to be a glowing button. He slams his hand onto it without thinking at hearing shouting from the ones chasing them, and the ground they stand on descends into the depths below.</p>
<p>Hopefully he didn’t make a mistake pressing that button.</p>
<p>When the floor comes to a stop, Prompto shudders. “It’s dark.”</p>
<p>They can see something glowing red moving up and down ahead, but… it looks kind of like spikes. The prince focuses on his armiger and pulls out two clip-on flashlights. “Suddenly glad Gladio made me keep a few of these on me.”</p>
<p>“He is a lifesaver right now… maybe literally.”</p>
<p>They turn on the lights and freeze, the glowing red is indeed moving spikes. “Think the cult will follow us down Noct?”</p>
<p>“Maybe… I’ll warp us past the spikes.” Noctis summons a dagger and grabs Prompto’s arm, tossing the dagger past the spikes but… nothing happens. “I… I can’t warp?”</p>
<p>“Maybe something’s blocking that ability? At least you can still access that hammer space of yours.” The blond gives a weak smile. He’s doing his best to try and calm the other down. “I think we can run under them if we time it right.”</p>
<p>They do end up timing it right and retrieve the thrown dagger as well. “Okay… can’t warp… my magic feels off too… I can still access the armiger at least, elemancy feels really weak, but… it was feeling that way before we got grabbed since I hadn’t had a chance to get more elemental energy… I don’t… I don’t feel the crystal’s drain on me.”</p>
<p>Prompto puts a hand on his shoulder. “Noct?”</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m cut off from the crystal here… how can I still use magic?” Noctis feels like he’s unable to breathe, a hand on his chest and soothing words slowly helping him calm down before a full panic attack hits him.</p>
<p>“Noct, right now, not being drained is a good thing, means you won’t get as tired. We can put the extra energy into finding a back way out of here, where those crazy cultists can’t see us. Once we’re safe we can worry about the crystal.” Prompto is really hoping he’s doing a good job coming up with a plan because honestly, he has no clue what he’s saying.</p>
<p>“That… yeah… you’re right.” Noctis takes a deep breath and starts leading the way deeper into the ruins. The look at what’s visible, seeing the two statues in the room, including the cage containing one with a chest.</p>
<p>“Well, on the bright side there’s treas-“ Prompto’s words are cut off by him screaming, Noctis turning and rushing to the edge to see Prompto disappear into the darkness below. He’s frozen in shock, mind already blaming himself for this. He led them into the ruins, he was the one the cult wanted, Prompto was an afterthought.</p>
<p>A strange gong-like sound rang through the room along with a red flash, and suddenly, he sees, right by the entrance, his best friend, standing there with wide terrified eyes. Noctis is on his feet and running over in a second. “Y… you… Prom, you gotta watch your step!”</p>
<p>“Noct… How… I… I fell, but I’m here?” The blond collapses onto his knees, the other kneeling with him. They’re both scared, one of them fell to what should have been his death, but… he was suddenly at the entrance again.</p>
<p>“We should turn back. Maybe the cult left the area?” Noctis doesn’t want to stay in this place. He’s starting to feel just how… wrong it was. Like an ancient magic curling through the ruins and around them. Some of the magic feels… sick.</p>
<p>“And if they’re still there, they’ll grab us again. And who knows if you can warp if we leave here.” Prompto puts on a brave face. “We’ll just have to be more careful, watch our steps.”</p>
<p>Noctis gives a hesitant nod and stands up, hiding a wince at a slight jolt of pain down his back. Great, his old injury from that daemon attack is acting up. “We should stick close, make sure neither of us fall… again.”</p>
<p>The two slowly look around, both yelping at the moving wall before rushing past when they see an opening ahead. They get past a second wall that would have shoved them into the pit below and Noctis grins. “Cake baby!”</p>
<p>Prompto snorts loudly and is trying not to laugh when that same phrase is repeated after two jumps across gaps. “I am never letting you live down saying that three times in a row Noct.”</p>
<p>Both make their way up the slope and freeze upon seeing a vibrating stone that had a red glow coming from the mouth and eyes. The light behind it was the same color. Noctis is tense as he stares it down before looking to see if there are other paths. “A dead end?!”</p>
<p>A shot of panic goes through him and before he can be stopped, he summons a sword and swings it into the statue a few times. It vanishes like it was warped away, showing a path to the entrance, and one heading up more. Prompto is frowning. “Sooooo, we have to hit those if we see them… Might need to borrow a sword or something to carry around then.”</p>
<p>Noctis pauses, sending his own sword to the armiger. “Actually… maybe I can still give you access to my magic? It’ll make it safer than carrying a sharp object in your hands.”</p>
<p>“You sure you can do that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… it’ll also mean if I get hurt or something, you can get a potion out, or if you spot treasure you can just store it there.” Noctis is still trying to lighten the mood with talk of treasure. “Without the Crystal… I’ll have to add you to my Retinue instead.”</p>
<p>“Is that even allowed?” Prompto honestly is more worried his friend will get in trouble for this.</p>
<p>“It is, plus, considering our situation, no one is gonna get mad about this. You need to be able to call on a weapon after all.” Noctis holds out both his hands. “With my connection cut off, I’m gonna need to hold onto your hands… and we’re gonna have to touch foreheads just to be safe… I’m gonna be very vulnerable while I do this.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to put yourself at risk for this?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Prompto takes a deep breath and takes the offered hands, squeezing his eyes shut when he sees Noctis leaning closer. Their foreheads pressing together isn’t really weird, but the strange buzzing he can feel from both points of contact is… odd. It’s slowly seeping into him as he opens his eyes. Seeing normally blue eyes glowing a bright magenta is pretty intimidating, especially with how hazy they look, like Noctis isn’t seeing him at all.</p>
<p>The longer this goes on, the more he becomes aware of a fear and determination that aren’t his own. Is he feeling the other’s emotions? Is this what Retinue sense all the time? Eventually, the buzz seems to settle in his skin and curl around his heart. In that moment, the glow from those hazy eyes fades away, and the prince is blinking back to awareness of his surroundings. “There. You should be able to pull stuff from my armiger now.”</p>
<p>Prompto swallows nervously, letting himself be talked through the process. It takes what feels like hours for him to finally summon a dagger into his hands, but when he gets it, Noctis is grinning widely. “This is so cool! Now… how do I send it back?”</p>
<p>That lesson, thankfully, doesn’t take as long as summoning the dagger did. “Ready to get moving again Noct?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Many Spikes Already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis helps them discover death doesn't stick in this ruin and the two take a bit of time to cry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto’s got the lead as they carefully make their way to a new room, avoiding falling into the pits below on moving platforms. Noctis is having some trouble keeping up due to his back getting worse and worse. He’s hoping he can keep up as they take in what appears to be multiple sealed doors in the room. To the left he can spot a platform with spikes on the underside, moving up and down over what seems to be a path they need to take. “More spikes…”</p><p>“Ugh, this place is some kind of death trap.” Prompto drags him across another moving floor and lets go to run past the spikes. Noctis tries to follow the next time the spikes ascend, his friend watching him, when his back seizes up and he falls to the floor, right where the spikes come down right on top of it. His scream of pain is cut short, but continues the moment he’s at the entrance, again with that sound and a flash of red light. Prompto’s already sprinting too him, completely pale. There’s a splash of blood on his shirt.</p><p>“I… is that… Did I…” Well, Noctis is sinking to the floor, even as he’s pulled into a hug and the other starts to sob into his hair. It only takes a few moments before he’s sobbing in horror. He DIED! He actually died! But now he’s… not dead? What the hell is this place?! Prompto got splashed with blood! His blood!</p><p>They just stay like that for several minutes, trying to wrap their minds around the fact that they both have died in this place, Noctis’ death being much worse. They’re still clinging when they both finally calm down enough to think. “Noct… what made you fall?”</p><p>“M… my back seized up. It does that sometimes. Injury from when I was eight.”</p><p>Prompto stands straight before turning and crouching down. “Get on my back. I’m carrying you for a bit until your back is better.”</p><p>“Prom I’ll be…”</p><p>“YOU DIED! I saw those spikes come down on you! I got hit with your BLOOD Noct! Just… just please let me carry you for a bit. Until we’re past the spikes.” The blond is shaking now, sniffling a bit as he tries not to break down again.</p><p>“Okay.” Noctis climbs up onto his best friend’s back and shifts until he’s comfortable, feeling hands shift his legs to be wrapped around the other’s middle for support. They head back down the path he had died on before, the blond timing his run under the spikes and coming to a stop at the top of the cage, pausing to catch his breath.</p><p>“You doing okay Prom?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re a little heavier than I thought, but I’ll be fine.” Prompto looks over his shoulder to see that the other is still pretty pale. “What about you? You died a lot worse than I did. I just fell into a pit.”</p><p>“It hurt… a lot… Those spikes burn.” Noctis shudders a tiny bit at the memory. “We’re gonna need therapy after we get out of here.”</p><p>“So true. But man, what even are these ruins? Are they even ones people know about?” Prompto’s looking down into the cage. “Did we find some ancient temple? Wonder what people would do for pictures of this place?”</p><p>Noctis can tell his friend’s trying to take his mind off of seeing him die they way he did, and honestly, he wants to forget that too. “Who knows. We could take some pictures of a few things.”</p><p>Prompto shifts to fetch his camera from his pocket, sighing in relief that it’s safe. “Want to be in charge of photos while I carry you? Could help us find stuff we missed.”</p><p>He carefully takes the camera and snaps a photo of the large statue along the wall before taking another of the one in the cage below them. “I think there’s a few items down there… I can see a sword too.”</p><p>“Treasure we can’t reach. Great.” Prompto sighs before seeing another one of those odd disks on the wall. “That looks like the thing you pushed that got us down here… maybe it’s the way out!”</p><p>He inches closer and carefully presses on the disk, only for the cage to rise up under them. “Woah!”</p><p>They share a look, Noctis climbing down when he sees another of those odd, lit up, statues. He hits it until it warps away and peeks. “It’s that path we jumped across to get to the other room…”</p><p>“There’s a couple of those plates… looks like we’d need to slide down to reach them.” Prompto hops across, knowing his friend is right behind him, and carefully moves to slide down the slope, activating one disk, and then the second. They both jump as a ball shoots past the statue that was caught under the sage and gets stuck between the wall and a chest.</p><p>Noctis slides down and accidentally crashes into Prompto, knocking them both onto the ground. He carefully gets up and helps his friend back up too. “Sorry. Thought you would move out of the way. Anyway… We should grab all the stuff that was in the cage since we’re right here.”</p><p>Prompto lets out a small laugh and goes to grab everything from around the statue, swinging the sword around a bit. “Kind of freaky looking.”</p><p>Everything is sent into the armiger as he goes over to offer to carry Noctis again. “Dude, I feel fine now.”</p><p>“We’re… probably gonna have to go past the spikes again… With the cage lifted there’s another plate we can reach if we jump on Ifrit.” Prompto’s voice is a bit shaky now.</p><p>Well now he feels guilty for trying to argue. He climbs up and adjusts so that he’s not gonna drag the other down by accident. “Fine, you can carry me past the spikes since… Since I did… die there once already.”</p><p>It’s still hard to wrap his head around the fact that he did die but came back from it. How does the magic here even work? Did they infuse every stone with phoenix downs or something to revive idiots that enter this place, so they suffer? But that wouldn’t put them at the entrance of a room upon death. He’s so distracted by his thoughts he doesn’t realize they’re already at the statue again. “Looks like we gotta jump on the boulder to get to the plate Noct… It might be a rough landing after so brace yourself.”</p><p>Noctis tenses and when he realizes Prompto is gonna be a bit short on the jump to the plate, reaches out and activates it. They both yelp when the other, larger statue is destroyed by a ball falling from the ceiling. “That took some years off my life! Holy shit Prom, we might get in trouble for destroying that statue is we do tell people about being here!”</p><p>“Did you take a picture of it intact?” Prompto gives a nervous smile, before slumping with relief when he gets a negative. “Then we just… omit destroying the statue.”</p><p>“Works for me.”</p><p>Noctis lifts the camera after bringing it back out, turning the flash on so he can take a picture of the destroyed statue. The flash reveals a new path, and that the arm gives them access to another plate to activate. “Though… maybe the statue was designed to be destroyed. For all we know, this place will repair itself once we’re out. Dad talked about a few Solheim ruins he visited on his roadtrip that could self-repair.”</p><p>“That’s… really freaky.”</p><p>“Tell me about it, he said Clarus screamed the first time it happened in front of him.” The two share a tiny laugh, taking what distractions from their own situation they can. “We should… take a break and see if I kept any good snacks in the armiger.”</p><p>“It is weird that even though we’ve been jumping around a ton, I’m not feeling hungry or thirsty?” Prompto’s starting to sound a tiny bit panicked.</p><p>Noctis blinks and realizes… he doesn’t either. He doesn’t even feel even the tiniest bit tired after everything. Panic attacks always leave him exhausted but… he feels wide awake. “I’m not even tired yet either… This is getting really weird.”</p><p>“Now that you mention it, I don’t feel even the tiniest bit ready for a nap after carrying you around.” Prompto frowns, watching Noctis pull a small bag of chips from his armiger.</p><p>“We should… ration what we have, who knows you long it’ll take to find our way out of there… Should probably try and nap after we eat too just in case.” With that, the two sit in silence, eating the small snack and trying to figure out just how long they’ll be trapped in this place. And just how much worse it could get. After all, this is just the entrance to these ruins, far worse traps might await them deeper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto learns that jumps need to be carefully considered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Serious injury happens in this chapter.<br/>Noctis also has a breakdown again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This place is bullshit!” Noctis is a shivering mess, they’ve both been trying to time things right to hit the pressure plate below while also trying not to fall off of a ROTATING floor. “Who designed this place?!”</p>
<p>Prompto looks mentally exhausted as he jumps one more time, his friend right behind him, and this time, they both land on the plate, sending another ball flying down the path they need to go on. “A sadist obviously, maybe the ancestor for the buy that made those torture movies. Bet they even asked the people they threw in here ‘Want to play a game?’ and all that.”</p>
<p>Noctis snorts. “Dude, you might be right on that. Didn’t we never finish the first of those? Too messed up for us to watch?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, way too messed up. We just read the plot online after right and agreed that those movies were not for us?” The blond shifts to offer to carry the other again, seeing him rubbing at his back already. “Also, dude, speak up if your back is hurting.”</p>
<p>“That jump might have jarred it.” Noctis still climbs onto Prompto’s back and hangs on as he jumps from place to place to get them further along. He frowns at another horned statue ahead, blinking when he sees what’s under the hand.</p>
<p>“Prom, those are prawn antenna. How did THOSE get down here?” He’s so confused now.</p>
<p>“Someone sacrificed a prawn to the temple, and it was at least as good as us navigating?”</p>
<p>The two are silent for a moment, and start laughing, taking a moment to enjoy not thinking of their situation. Or the multiple deaths they just faced trying to solve that last puzzle. Prompto is now very familiar with how painful the spikes are.</p>
<p>Noctis nudges his shoulder and points to another disk on the floor, before resting his chin on the shoulder he nudged. The blond jogs over and hops onto the plate, seeing one of the five doors in the room lower so that they can’t even take the stairs to get into the new room. “Noct, you willing to wait right here while I check out the room? Might be a bit easier than carrying you.”</p>
<p>“What if something happens… How about this? If the room looks really bad but loops around, only one of us goes, but if it seems safe enough or we have to get to the other side to continue on, we both go.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>The first room was a bit nerve wracking, and had a couple of falls, but they made it through pretty easily, Noctis telling Prompto where and when to jump as he’s carried. The second room, they have to rest after. The blond in face first on the floor groaning “I’m gonna hurl. Why did those things have to spin so fast?”</p>
<p>“I’ll figure that out when the world stops spinning. I’ve never been this dizzy before.”</p>
<p>The two just stay in place before finally they recover and make their way to the next room from above. Noctis makes Prompto sit again at seeing him looking a bit sick still. “These rooms are looping around, and you still look like you’re gonna be sick. I’ve got this, back is feeling better.”</p>
<p>He ends up in pain at the end after sliding down a bit too fast to get to the next disk to open the next room. The door suddenly shooting away making him jump just makes it a bit worse. He is silently cursing this place for messing up his back like this. Prompto jumps down and sees him leaning against the wall. “Noct, you wait by the next room, I’ll handle it.”</p>
<p>Noctis wants to argue so much, but his back just seizes up on him instead. “A-alright. Yell if you need help.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>He moves to sit near the start of the next room, watching Prompto jump onto the moving platform and make his way through until he’s completely out of sight. He takes his phone out, frowning when he sees no change in the time at all. They had to have been in here for a few days… maybe even a week or two from how many times they’ve died before getting to this point.</p>
<p>He starts to fidget, his back not hurting as much now, noticing it’s taking Prompto a while to get back. Fear starts to build up. What if he died and didn’t revive? A death he probably could have prevented if her was there. His breathing starts to pick up when a scream of agony echos right above. He looks up and can make out some spikes… and a foot. “Prom?!”</p>
<p>“N-Noct!”</p>
<p>Noctis is on his feet and rushing through the maze, sure he dies a couple of times to falling and spikes, but he soon is looking down from above and sees what happened. Prompto’s aim on a jump was off and his left leg is impaled on spikes just to the side of a disk, which was activated. “H-hang on!”</p>
<p>He jumps down, missing landing on the other, and thankfully missing the spikes as well. He moves closer and nearly gags, he can smell burning flesh coming from the injured leg. “Prom… I’m gonna have to pull your leg off of that.”</p>
<p>He just hears a tiny whimper and after a second, takes his jacket off, turns it inside out, and holds a balled up sleeve to the other. “Bite down on this. I’ll start moving your leg off the spike on the count of three.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, doing as he’s told and braces himself. Noctis takes a deep breath and starts pulling when he says two, cringing at the muffled screaming as he pulls and tugs until the leg is no longer impaled. He moves to summon one of the hi-elixirs they’ve found and pours it over the hole in the limb, sighing in relief at seeing the wound seal shut. He offers a second to the other to drink and slumps slightly.</p>
<p>It’s downed and the blond goes limp from relief. “That… that was awful… I…”</p>
<p>“I hate this place.” Noctis is shaking, staring at the still burning blood on the spike. His shoulders as shaking as the tears start up. “This is Hel! We’re not in some ruins we’re in Hel!”</p>
<p>Prompto shakily moves to pull him into a hug, just letting him cry on his shoulder. This place is getting to them both, and he doesn’t know how to help. He’s mentally drained from the pain he had gone through from a misjudged jump. He’s scared, scared to think that the same could have happened to Noctis too. He feels the other go limp as he finally just wears himself out enough to sleep.</p>
<p>The blond shifts to that they’re both lying in the safe zone within the spikes, staring up blankly at the ceiling. They have to get out of here, if only for his best friend’s sake. He knows Noctis could end up breaking here if they don’t get out soon. “We’ll escape Noct, I promise. We’ll… figure out how to get out of here.”</p>
<p>He really hopes he’s telling the truth, he doesn’t want to be wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What the Absolute F-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis and Prompto would like to leave a complaint with whoever built this ruin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis lets out a soft whimper when he finally wakes up to find himself being carried through the hub room, just outside the room where Prompto had gotten so badly hurt. He blinks and finds himself waking up pretty fast as the memories of his best friend screaming in pain hit him. “Y… your leg?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t hurt at all thanks to the healing…” Prompto adjusts his hold a bit. “How’s your back?”</p>
<p>“Stiff, but I’m guessing that’s probably from sleeping slumped against you. Stretching might help.”</p>
<p>Noctis is set down and he takes the time to do a few stretches, feeling his back loosen up and pop a bit. That’s definitely much better. “I think I can handle running and jumping through the next room with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s probably a path to the next area so we’d have to stick together.” Prompto hums a bit looking around some as he spots the rotating door. “Oh, that is not gonna be fun. We’ll have to time it just right to get through…”</p>
<p>It takes multiple tries, both of them falling into the darkness below due to them holding hands out of fear of being separated.  Eventually they have to go one at a time, Prompto going first. Noctis is running along the door to catch up when he hears the shout. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”</p>
<p>He jumps and climbs up, jogging over to see what caused the shout. At the giant metal skull and wall of spikes in front of him, he can’t stop his own shout. “WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!”</p>
<p>They both just stand there staring in horror, the blond pulling his camera from the armiger without thinking and snapping a picture of the horror before them. “This is bullshit Noct! A moving train of spikes with a skull on the front! What the absolute FUCK IS THIS?!”</p>
<p>“Is that… supposed to be DoomTrain?” The prince’s voice is shaky. “Is that supposed to be a representation of a nearly forgotten astral?”</p>
<p>Prompto pauses. “Is… is this place telling a story maybe? With all the statues and puzzles?”</p>
<p>“Of what? Ifrit going to Hel for something?” Noctis frowns. “M… maybe it is.”</p>
<p>“Good thing we’re documenting said story with pictures… a lost story of an Astral, including an Astral nearly forgotten by everyone… Holy shit this would be big.” Prompto lets out a shaky laugh, inching forward to see where they need to go to get past the ‘Doomtrain’. He sees a path and what looks like a safe area too. “I think I see where we need to go next.”</p>
<p>He nearly jumps at feeling a hand grab his wrist, but realizes it’s just Noctis making sure they don’t get separated. “There’s a couple of falls that could mess up your back dude. I’ll carry you until it’s less likely to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Making the jumps below with a person on his back is a bit painful, but it’s better than Noctis’ back seizing up and earning them both another death. As soon as the next part looks like it’s just a few jumps at the same height, Noctis is let down and they hold hands as they continue on. It’s when they’re both resting within the train that a thought hits the blond.</p>
<p>“How long do you think we’re been in here?”</p>
<p>“A few weeks? A month? With how many times we’re died and our phones not working, I… I don’t know Prom.” Noctis sounds… scared as he speaks. “It’s so dark without our flashlights that it’s like… time doesn’t exist.”</p>
<p>“I get what you mean.” Prompto hums, giving the other a one armed hug on feeling a head on his shoulder. “We’ll… cross that bridge when we get to it, I guess… Find a safe place with people and call someone in Insomnia letting them know where we are.”</p>
<p>A soft hum escapes the prince, a hand lifting to cling to his jacket for a moment. “I… miss Iggy and Gladio. I actually miss Iggy trying to make me eat vegetables, even when carrots make my mouth and throat go numb.”</p>
<p>“Wait, carrots do what?”</p>
<p>“Make my mouth and throat numb… don’t know why people like them when they do that.”</p>
<p>“Noct… buddy… Carrots aren’t supposed to do that… You might have an allergy.” Prompto lets out a broken laugh. “We’ll have to remember to get you to tell someone else about that.”</p>
<p>Noctis is currently staring ahead in shock. “I really should have told dad why I don’t like carrots. My hatred of vegetables could have been avoided.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The cooks kept trying to trick me into eating carrots by hiding them in vegetable dishes I liked. I literally am too paranoid to eat vegetables I don’t make myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow… that’s a dick move.” Prompto is frowning, pulling the other a bit closer. “At least we can trust Iggy to never put carrots in dishes if he knows you’re allergic.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… might be hard to make myself eat them still.” Noctis sighs and hides his face in the shoulder he’s using as a pillow. “He might be willing to let me make my own, under supervision.”</p>
<p>“He’d probably just be happy to have a way to get you to eat vegetables.”</p>
<p>“He might faint if I made them before he shows up and he just… walks in to see me eating vegetables willingly.” The two snort softly at the thought. “Prom, we are so doing that when we’re back in Insomnia.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a fun plan.”</p>
<p>They rest a bit longer, snacking on a bit of the food in the armiger, and then continue on. They fall several times, but have the relief of having opened up a couple of shortcuts by then. It’s kind of sad when they realize they’re getting used to dying, used to coming back more and more haunted by the fact that they’ve died so many times now.</p>
<p>It’s when they get past the room and fall down to a new area that Noctis sounds panicked for a split second. “W… we need to get back.”</p>
<p>“We will Noct, deep breaths first.”</p>
<p>They pause for a few moments just for him to calm down, and once he feels calm, he takes the other’s hand and lets him lead him. The path ahead is tilted oddly, as it reality was twisting. There were jumps and tunnels they had to go along, and soon enough, Prompto is carrying Noctis again. Too many landings making his back act up once more.</p>
<p>“This place is so messed up. Why is everything tilted like this?” The prince is shivering a bit, realizing they were descending deeper into the ruins. They’ve been going down this entire time. “We’ve got be to far underground by now… There’s no way there’s an exit down here.”</p>
<p>“The path might wind back up, we just… gotta keep going.” Prompto sounds somewhat tired by now, legs sore from the hard landings. He stops in an enclosed area, setting Noctis down and collapsing onto his back.</p>
<p>“Sorry you have to keep carrying me.”</p>
<p>“Dude, you have a bad back, it’s not your fault. Just gotta remember to take more breaks for now.” Prompto holds out a hand and just… practices summoning a dagger over and over again. “Still can’t get over the fact I can do this now.”</p>
<p>“Is it really that cool to you?”</p>
<p>“Noct, you might be used to it, but not everyone was born with access to magic. The times you actually showed off what you can do were awesome by the way… think I’ll be able to learn to warp like you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, we can work on it when we’re back in Insomnia, if the council doesn’t try to make me take the magic away. But if they do, I’ll fight them on it.”</p>
<p>“Like an actual fight or an argument?”</p>
<p>“Argument, but I’d get in a fist fight with them if I need to.”</p>
<p>“Fist fight with old men.”</p>
<p>“Fist fight with a lot of bigoted old men.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leaving the Ancient Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time is blending together for them now. Have they been in the ruins for days? Weeks? Months? A year? They don't know, but hope does come to them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I purposely made this chapter feel rushed and blended together.</p>
<p>I'm gonna try for longer chapters after this one too.</p>
<p>Things are looking up, but they were at rock bottom and it's a long way back to the top for these two. This isn't near done just yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels like they’re descending for days, going deeper and deeper into the ruins. Down and down, into the darkness unknown. Both feel like they would have lost their minds in here if they were alone, fall after fall, death after death. It feels like they’ve been on the move for months and months now. “I think I’m growing stubble Noct.”</p>
<p>“You’re not… pretty sure I have.” Noctis rests his chin on Prompto’s shoulder before nudging his neck with the scratchy surface his slight stubble caused. “Funny that I’m growing a beard, but you’re not.”</p>
<p>“Dude, you barely have anything.”</p>
<p>Honestly, they both sound awful, voices dull and tired as they spoke. They’re both feeling close to breaking in this place. Eventually they reach an area that looks like it’s going up. For a moment, hope sparks in their chests and Prompto rushes, still carrying the other.</p>
<p>At the top of the metal path they see it, a massive statue of a woman with her hands held up. The sniffling is what makes the blond realize it right before the magic he was given slams the full force of what Noctis is feeling into him. Grief, deep unending grief, with confusion buried under it. “Noct?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t answer just sobbing and clinging tighter to the other. It feels like the tears continue on for hours and hours, the pain still being projected to the blond. Eventually, it stops, the sobbing quiets, and the tears end.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t… I don’t know why that happened… seeing that statue, something just… broke.” Noctis frowns at it as Prompto jumps to the next platform, both yelping when it starts to turn. The blond scrambles along the path until he lands on the statue, falling forward when it starts to rotate backwards. He hears a soft gasp of shock from his passenger though.</p>
<p>“Prom… this isn’t a statue… it’s an astral… the corpse of an astral. We’re in an astral’s tomb!” Well, nothing is gonna stop their panic now, both teens freaking out over the fact that this is a massive corpse, belonging to a god. “Oh six this might be Eos! Prom, we might be standing on the corpse of Insomnia’s patron deity!”</p>
<p>It takes them a long time to calm down from that realization. “Okay, so… we gotta find a way back up… before we get cursed for standing on a dead god or something.”</p>
<p>Before another word could be said, a few blue butterflies brush past them, fluttering a path up the arm of the corpse and back to them before repeating the path. Noctis makes a soft sound of awe. “Maybe… she’s showing us the way out?”</p>
<p>Prompto slowly follows the butterflies and they hover over a steep incline, like a sword or… something the corpse was chained to. They flutter down quickly and he takes a deep breath before sliding down after them, letting out a scream when he realizes he’s picking up way too much speed. Before he can hit the ground he angles his body to try and shield his friend from the worst of the impact.</p>
<p>He feels something in his chest give, either a break or something managed to dislocate. Noctis is on the ground next to him in seconds, breaking an elixir over him that gets rid of the pain. “Shit! Why did you do that, I could have handled a rough landing!”</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re back is already messed up, I wasn’t gonna let you get hurt worse.” Prompto groans as he sits up, taking a second elixir to drink when it’s offered. “Elixirs take care of my pain when it happens, but yours is an old injury, you know if that ends up worse, they won’t work.”</p>
<p>They stare each other down for a bit before Noctis sighs in defeat. “Just… be careful please, I don’t want you to die and be sent back up above and leave me behind.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be careful Noct…” The blond stands and looks around, feeling a brush of panic. There’s no other path other than the circling butterflies in on the other side of the small room. A hand grabs his wrist and pulls him forward as the other moves closer to them.</p>
<p>“Blue butterflies… are known to gather around my ancestors and lead them to safety…”</p>
<p>They both nearly stumble when the floor below them rumbles and starts to move up, the butterflies vanishing into nothing. The fact that they’re going up makes them both lets out soft sobs of relief. Maybe they will be out of this place soon.</p>
<p>Prompto again insists on carrying him as they ascend this time, sure they fall many times, but they get further and further before each on. Upon arriving within a familiar room, they collapse to the ground and sob in relief. They need to rest, to gather themselves as they find hope of escape once more. They eat a small amount of food and take turns trying to sleep, they need to sleep but just can’t still. They’ve barely been able to sleep for most of their time here. It’s been months, they know it has, maybe a full year even.</p>
<p>When their rest ends, the butterflies are back, leading them once more. They find they need to activate more disks, lifting more doors to make a path for another area that leads up. Upon seeing the window with the stars glittering outside, they both cry. They sit just within the window, waiting for down. They want to leave the ruins so badly, but… they won’t risk dying to daemons just yet.</p>
<p>When the sun begins to light the horizon, they stand and Noctis turns, using magic to light a fire just inside the window. “I think… the butterflies were parts of Eos guiding us… so hopefully this fire can guide the rest of her to this escape too.”</p>
<p>“I… hope it does. No one deserves to be trapped in there.” Their hands intertwine as the jump from the window to the ground just below. They’ve been relying on each other for so long, clinging to stay together, so that they don’t get separated when one of them falls. Physical contact feels so natural now.</p>
<p>They walk, following smoke until they have to release their hands to climb. They reach a small peak and the blond points to an Outpost in the distance. “We can go there for help! See if we can get a signal!”</p>
<p>They don’t rush though, just enjoying there being light, of seeing the sun again. They were in the darkness for so long that they want to enjoy being in the light once more. Hope burns bright in them in this moment. They’re no longer within the tomb of Eos. They’re free of Pitioss and now, they just need to get back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plans for Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis and Prompto reach a safe place and try to call home, only to hit a few road blocks. A few kind people help them out though</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis took the lead as they walked to the Outpost, both keeping an eye out for anything that might try to attack them. Prompto seems deep in thought though. “So, what’s the plan once we reach the outpost. Call for help or showers?”</p>
<p>“Shower first, we’ve got what? A year’s worth of dirt and sweat on us… new clothes are a must too… Well, I’ve got some in the armiger, should have some I can loan you too. None of it’s been worn before since they were put there for emergencies only.” The prince is pretty tired from the climb to even see the outpost, but he’s not stopping, he wants to be around more people after he and his friend were stuck alone for so long. “Once we’re cleaned up, we’ll call my dad or Clarus and let them know where we are.”</p>
<p>They fall into silence for a bit, shifting so they can hold hands, finding comfort in the action. After so long holding hands to not lose each other, it feels odd to not have a hold of each other now. They do have to let go when a few voreteeth come after them, the beasts are fast and tough, but it seems Noctis can warp again, with some difficulties. “Man, my magic still feels off.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not used to warping after being in that place for so long?” Prompto is trying to shake his hand that’s sparking. “How do you get the elemental stuff to stop? I accidentally zapped one of those things and now the sparks won’t go away!”</p>
<p>Noctis lets out a laugh and walks over, taking his friend’s hand to draw the lightning energy into himself instead. “Leave the spell casting to me Prom… maybe we should dump one of those into the armiger? Iggy taught me how to break stuff like that down for meat, so… it would be nice to have something that isn’t junk food.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t the smell stick to the stuff in there already?”</p>
<p>They both stare at the dead beasts before they silently agree to just drag one with them instead. They chose the lightest one and get moving. It’s a couple hours before they finally reach the Outpost and they’re getting stares as the man running a food stall comes over. “Did you boys take out the entire pack?”</p>
<p>Noctis blinks before nodding, and the two nearly yelp as they’re dragged over to the stall as the man pulls out a flyer for some kind of bounty. “We were waiting for some hunters to come by to take that hunt, but it looks like you two beat them to it. Let me get the payment.”</p>
<p>They share a look of surprise as unfamiliar money is placed in Prompto’s hand. “This… isn’t yen.”</p>
<p>“Yen? That’s Gil… oh, you’re both from the Crown City! Yeah, we don’t use the same currency, and the only places that exchange it are Galdin, Lestallum, and Hammerhead.” The tipster looks a bit concerned. “There’s been rumors that several kids went missing.”</p>
<p>“There are? We… we haven’t gotten any news from Insomnia for like a year… Got lost in the ruins up in the mountain after getting chased into them.” Noctis frowns, his and his friend’s eyes getting a haunted look. “We think it was a year… it was so dark it was hard to tell what time passed.”</p>
<p>“What was the date?”</p>
<p>When he gives it, the man relaxes a bit, but is still concerned. “Well, that was a month ago, but you two probably still need a good meal. I’ll give you two some Tender Bird Fritters on the house, and cut you two a discount on using the Caravan to get cleaned up and rest.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Prompto has a bright smile on his face before he glances back at the beast they brought back. The man laughs a bit.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, I could use the meat from it for a new dish or something, if you want, consider it payment for the food.”</p>
<p>“We can do that.” Noctis drags his friend to a table and moves two chairs to be side by side. He plops down right after and closes his eyes, out in seconds. The blond chuckles and sits down as well, knee pressed against the other’s as he keeps an eye out for the food. As soon as he sees it coming, he starts nudging the prince awake.</p>
<p>“Noct, food’s here.”</p>
<p>Sleepy eyes open as their owner whines a tiny bit as the food is set down in front of them. They both realize how hungry they are when the smell hits and they dig right in as two glasses and a pitcher of water are set down too. The food is devoured pretty quickly, and they find themselves gulping down water as well. They never realized how thirsty they were until then.</p>
<p>“Walking through this heat had to dehydrated you two, slow down a bit on the water okay?”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles sheepishly at the one helping them and nods, slowing down on his second glass. His friend does the same, the two taking some time to really relax since their month in the ruins. It was only a month! Both of them feel some relief that they weren’t trapped there for a year.</p>
<p>Once they’re both done with the water, they pay the tipster to use the caravan for the rest of the day and night and head in. Neither of them like the idea of sitting alone and just shower together, getting the caked on dirt and sweat off and changing into some dark grey clothes that were kept in the armiger. “Man, glad you had a full package of boxers in there Noct. I did not want to go commando.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want too either. If we needed to, I think we have enough gil to buy some for ourselves.” Noctis sits down on the couch and rubs his face as he tried to summon his phone. It doesn’t appear. He looks panicked for a second. “Prom, I think I left my phone in those ruins the last time I tried to check the date.”</p>
<p>“Let me get mine!” He digs through his old pants and finds his phone… busted beyond repair and not powering on. “Do you remember the numbers for anyone that can get us?”</p>
<p>“I think I remember the number to call Drautos’ office.” They both look scared as they slip their shoes on. They rush into the store to ask if there’s a phone they can use to call home. They have to pay a pretty big sum to call into Insomnia, leaving them with just 200gil left, but they can make the call.</p>
<p>Noctis dials the number and waits. Titus’ angry voice answers. <em>“Who is this and what the hell do you want?”</em></p>
<p>“Titus, it’s me Noctis… I’m in the Verinas Mart Outpost and nee-“</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not another one of you damn pranksters! I thought I said I’d arrest the next one that calls pretending to be the prince!”</em>
</p>
<p>He pales as he hears dial tone after, indicating that Titus had hung up. “We’re gonna need more gil… maybe I can remember Cor’s number… or dad’s?”</p>
<p>Prompto sets a hand on his shoulder, eyes worried. “Maybe we can get enough gil for a ride to Hammerhead? Doesn’t your dad have a friend there that’ll recognize you?”</p>
<p>Noctis gives a shaky nod, hugging himself for a moment. “L-let’s see if there’s a hunt we can handle… else we’re walking tomorrow and hopefully able to find a haven before sunset.”</p>
<p>They return outside and Prompto walks over to the tipster with the other right behind him. “Are there any hunts we could take… we need the gil to be able to get a ride to Hammerhead.”</p>
<p>“None that are safe for a couple of greenhorns like you, but I’ve got a friend heading to Old Lestallum tomorrow. He can give you two a lift.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>Well, they’ve got a plan now, rest for today, and then to Old Lestallum they go tomorrow. For now, they’re going to just sleep for the entire day and night. The next morning finds them both curled up in the same bed, clinging. Noctis is shaking a bit from a nightmare, but not waking still.</p>
<p>Though Prompto is up and trying to get him to wake up. “Come on Noct, we gotta get up. We’re heading to Old Lestallum remember?”</p>
<p>Eventually the prince wakes, looking grumpy, if relieved. “Did… you have any nightmares of that place too?”</p>
<p>“Of the tomb? Yeah… Woke up a few times from them.” He gives his friend a hug and rubs his back. “Were you having one?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>They pulls their shoes on and walk outside to see someone waiting by a truck. Said person waves them over. “You two the ones Eric wanted me to take to Old Lestallum with me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… we’re trying to get back home, but the person we called… they didn’t believe we were who we said we were and hung up.” Noctis looks to the ground, shaking a bit.</p>
<p>“I have a friend that makes deliveries to Wiz’s ranch in Old Lestallum, he’ll be there in three days. I can contact him about giving you two a lift there. You’re both from Insomnia right?”</p>
<p>Prompto blinks a bit. “Yeah, we’re from Insomnia.”</p>
<p>“Guessing you two don’t have much Gil, or more than daggers.” The man rubs his face and pulls out his wallet, giving then a thousand gil. “Use this to get some slightly decent weapons when we get to our destination.”</p>
<p>They look surprised, and grateful. Noctis smiles a bit, straightening up. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No problem, I’m not the type of guy to leave a couple of kids without some way to stay safe. Eric said you took out the Voretooth pack, so we at least know you two can fight.”</p>
<p>“Can we get your name?” Prompto looks a tiny bit nervous.</p>
<p>“Name’s Dave, I’m a hunter, I was out here picking up some dog tags people left with Eric.”</p>
<p>“I’m Prompto, and this is Noctis.”</p>
<p>Dave ruffles both their hair and motions for them to climb into his truck. They squeeze into a seat together and watch the world go by out the window once the truck gets moving. “How’d you two get out there anyway?”</p>
<p>“Kidnapping. Got lost in the ruins after we escaped and ran in them to get away.” Noctis shviers a tiny bit.</p>
<p>“You two actually found a way into Pitioss? Nasty rumors about that place.” Dave is frowning slightly.</p>
<p>“It was awful in there, we have pictures, mostly to use the flash to try and see out way when our flashlights didn’t cut it.” Prompto grabs his friend’s hand after saying that.</p>
<p>“Vyv in Lestallum would probably pay you two for copies. He’s running a story on the legends of that place. I think I have someone that can ask him to meet you two at the ranch, might pay you two enough to buy a couple birds and supplies for them to get back home.”</p>
<p>The blond is now giving his full attention. “Birds? You mean Chocobo?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, Wiz’s ranch is a Chocobo ranch.”</p>
<p>“Noct! Chocobo!”</p>
<p>Noctis gives a tiny smile at how excited Prompto is now. “Sounds like a dream come true for you huh?”</p>
<p>Things really are getting better now, they’ve got plans to get them home, and Prompt is getting a chance to achieve his dream of seeing a live Chocobo. They’ll be home soon enough. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hunt is On!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally arrive in Old Lestallum and start taking small hunts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non-binary OCs make me happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Old Lestallum was pleasant, the two teens actually falling asleep on the way there. Both were gently woken up by Dave when they arrived and pointed to the truck where weapons are sold. “I’m gonna pick up the tags left with the local tipster and head back to HQ after this. It’s the opposite way you two wanna go so we’ll part here after I call my friend.”</p>
<p>Noctis nods and grabs Prompto’s hand to lead him to the weapons truck. “What do you think will suit you better? I noticed a sword was awkard for you when we fought those Voreteeth.”</p>
<p>“Maybe something long range? I’ve used airsoft guns before and have a good aim, so if we can get something like that I might be more useful on a hunt.” He had tripped so much swinging the sword they found in the ruins in that fight.</p>
<p>The shop owner listens in on their conversation and looks over his wares. “Saw Dave pointing you two to me, what weapons do you have now?”</p>
<p>He blinks when Noctis pulls two swords from behind him, and some daggers. No one else was looking or else someone would have seen the use of magic. “Hmm, this one here’s a good sword, and I haven’t seen one of those old Lucian Engine blades in years. You from a Crownsguard family or something?”</p>
<p>“My dad works with them.” The shop owner assumes that means this kid’s dad is probably undercover or something.</p>
<p>“Well, if you want to part with anything, I can give you two a discount on a good gun.”</p>
<p> He blinks when several trinkets are pulled out too, he can recognize them as the type of accessories that can help a man out in a pinch. “Where did you get these?”</p>
<p>“A cult chased us into some ruins, and we found a lot of treasure.” Prompto shudders a bit. “It was not a fun experience.”</p>
<p>“Eric from the Verinas Outpost did warn me a couple of kids had come by that had a run in with the Infernian cult. Didn’t realize you’d both be coming to me for a weapon.” He looks over the items and makes sure the kids knows what each trinket does. He’s not gonna rip off a couple of kids that are probably going to be hunting to pay for their way home. He trades a few for a decent gun, one called Rebellion, and a couple of newer daggers, better than what the black haired kid had at least, though why the kid needs daggers with two good swords is a question he isn’t gonna ask.</p>
<p>The rest of the trinkets the kids decide they don’t need are sold for gil at a fair price to them. These will help out any hunters that buy them after all. “There might be a couple of hunts you two can handle available at the Crow’s Nest, I’d eat first before you take any though, and ask about what’s in the area in terms of havens and all that… you two have a map?”</p>
<p>At the negative response he pulls out his spare. “Here, have him mark areas of interest for you two. Tipsters have a job to let hunters and travelers know about places they can forage, other outposts, and havens.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! Do you always open shop here?” Noctis is planning to let his dad know about everyone that’s helped them, and to look into maybe training a force to help out the hunters, be it through providing relief or having them hunt alongside them.</p>
<p>“I’m normally by Verinas, but I was stopping here after getting more stock in Lestallum.”</p>
<p>Prompto thanks him a second time and the kids rush into the Crow’s Nest. “That one kid kind of looked like the Prince… but there’s no way he’d be out here.”</p>
<p>The two take a seat at the counter, looking over the map until the man behind it is free. “Anything I can do to help you two out?”</p>
<p>“The guy at the weapons shop said you could mark havens and other outposts on the map?” Noctis gives a very nervous smile as he pushes the map closer. The man chuckles and pulls out his own map, carefully copying the marks from his onto their map.</p>
<p>“Can we also get some fries?” The blond gives a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“And the Kenny’s Salmon!” Of course the prince would want some seafood. He’s a fishing nut with a love of any seafood dish.</p>
<p>Once they get their food and eat their fill, Dave comes in. “Well, my buddy says he can give you two a lift to Wiz’s place, and can arrange someone to take you both to Lestallum, something about there being Crownsguard in the area there that are bringing anyone from Insomnia that was taken home.”</p>
<p>Noctis perks up at hearing that. “Great! How long until he gets here?”</p>
<p>“They, and they’ll be here in four days due to a hold up. I’ve paid for a couple nights at the motel for you two.” He sees a little bit of confusion on both teens’ faces. “My buddy’s non-binary. Uses they/them pronouns. Anyway, I gotta get going soon. Are you two gonna be alright on your own?”</p>
<p>The prince blinks a little at the explanation, somewhat contemplative, before he answers Dave’s question. “Yeah, we’ll take a couple of easy hunts to keep our funds up, and we’ve got extra from selling some things we don’t need at the weapons shop… those ruins had a lot of things that hunters could use to keep them safer.” Noctis seems proud he helped supply a shop with things that can help others.</p>
<p>“I’ll let HQ know that Verinas has some extra stock thanks to you two.”</p>
<p>With that, Dave bids them farewell and heads back to his truck. The two discuss what they want to do today since they’re stuck here for a few days. They eventually decide to take one hunt and see how it goes. Noctis stands to talk to the tipster. “Are there any hunts available?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got a couple, have a look.” Several flyers are set out for him to look over.</p>
<p>He tugs Prompto over to look too. More Voreteeth, a Spiracorn hunt, Daemons, and seadevils for the most part. Both rule out hunting daemons for now and just grab a hunt for the voreteeth pack that seems easy enough. Once they’re sure they’re ready, they head out.</p>
<p>Noctis leads the way to where the pack normally hunts and when catching sight of them, also spots a good place up above that Prompto could use to try and take out members of the pack from a distance. “I might be able to warp you up there. Wanna try and pick them off from above?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a really good plan. I shoot, you throw magic?”</p>
<p>“Works for me.” The prince thinks for a moment and wraps an arm around the other before tossing a dagger. They both stumble and gag once they materialize on the stone. “I forgot bringing someone with you with a warp can make you want to puke.”</p>
<p>“Next time, I’ll climb.”</p>
<p>They have to take a moment for their stomachs to settle and then they get ready to take out the pack. The blond lies down flat on his stomach and takes aim at the biggest voretooth, managing to take it out with a headshot. The pack scatters, though there’s one grouping Noctis hits with he had thought was a fire, but turned out to be a fira. The explosion of flame manages to hit one a few feet away. “That… I’ve had trouble with elemancy for years…”</p>
<p>“Focus Noct.”</p>
<p>Prompto is still picking off other pack members as he warps in with his swords ready and takes out those that are out of Prompto’s line of fire. Soon enough, the hunt’s over and the two take a picture with the alpha. That should be good enough proof of their success, right?</p>
<p>They make their way back to the diner and show the picture, both grinning as they’re paid for the hunt. They decide against doing another hunt for now, wanting to rest for a bit and figure out what changed with the prince’s magic.</p>
<p>The next few days continue the same, the teens unaware on their third day there that the people in the room next to them are Kingsglaive and Cor. On their way out to pick up a hunt, they see a pair of legs hanging out of a window. “What did you do you idiot?”</p>
<p>“Tried to sneak out last night?”</p>
<p>“Backwards?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Why are you like this?”</p>
<p>“Come on, I’m not that bad!”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe I am that bad.”</p>
<p>The teens both hold in their laughter and head into the diner for their normal breakfasts and then picking up a hunt. They’re off into the wilds just as Cor himself steps out of the hotel, asking around about the prince, unaware he just missed the very person he’s looking for.</p>
<p>The day of their departure, they notice a crown city car parked by the motel as the truck they’re in drives off. “Think those were tourists Noct?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, Probably on their way to Lestallum after visiting Galdin or something.”</p>
<p>They just spend the ride to the ranch looking out the Window, Prompto snapping photos of the wildlife from time to time. Their ride, a hunter called Chris makes some small talk, mentioning that Vyv is gonna be at the ranch to see the photos of Pitioss the two got. The blond whines a tiny bit, not wanting to be delayed in getting to hug a Chocobo.</p>
<p>“Prom, I’ll show him the pics, you meet the Chocobo.”</p>
<p>“But Noct, I want to get a picture of us both meeting a Chocobo for the first time together!”</p>
<p>Chris lets out a soft chuckle and just listens to the two teens banter the rest of the drive there. They can see the signs that they’re both still haunted by whatever they went through and just hopes that this little stop will help them on the road to recovery.</p>
<p>When they finally arrive, Vyv approaches the truck. “These two the kids that actually got pictures of what’s inside the Pitioss Ruins?”</p>
<p>Prompto pulls out his camera with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Y-yeah… It’s… a horrifying place though.”</p>
<p>“Spikes everywhere.” Noctis has his head bowed as he shuddered. The man gently takes the camera and looks through the photos of the ruins.</p>
<p>“What is that horror of spikes?”</p>
<p>“We called it DoomTrain…” The blond doesn’t even laugh. “We… had a lot of close calls with that thing.”</p>
<p>“The photos you have… they tell a story, I just know it…” Vyv stops on the one of the corpse. “Woah, this might be a story revolving around Ifrit and Eos! The readers will love this!”</p>
<p>They follow him to a table and watch him copy the pictures over to his laptop, the man is just ecstatic over all the photos they had gotten. “Pitioss isn’t just an ordinary ruin, it’s a trial to learn a lost story of Insomnia’s patron and Ifrit himself! You two, you two deserve a massive paycheck for the article these are gonna makes. It’ll probably be a series as we figure the story out!”</p>
<p>The two teens share a shaky smile, Noctis is actually happy, because most of the pictures Vyv is copying over are the ones Prompto himself took. “My friend here is the main photographer. So… the money should be his.”</p>
<p>The blond startles a bit and stammers out answers to the questions he’s being asked about him. Name, age, where he’s from, and if he’d like to be an intern at the magazine when he’s in college. The prince is just beaming because this means his best friend is going to be able to achieve his dream of being a professional photographer with this opportunity.</p>
<p>“Actually… I plan to join the Crownsguard when I’m eighteen, with some freelancing in photograph on the side.” Prompto sees his friend’s shock at that.</p>
<p>“Well, make sure to send me your contact info when you start freelancing, you’ll be the first I go to for the really good shots.” Vyv pats his shoulder and returns the camera. “You two take care, and if you end up exploring other ruins that aren’t too well known, take some pictures and send them my way!”</p>
<p>“We will!” Noctis watches the hunter head to their car, then turns to his friend. “Time to meet the Chocobo?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!”</p>
<p>They walk over to the pens and Prompto pulls him closer so they can take a selfie with the Chocobo there. It sets it’s head right on top of the prince’s for the picture, getting them both to laugh before the blond turns to hug it, nearly crying when its head nudges his back to hug him back.</p>
<p>Wiz walks over with a smile. “Seems like your friend there really loves Chocobo.”</p>
<p>“Yep, they’re his favorite animal.” Noctis is grinning. “They’re cute, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“That they are kiddo. By the way, your buddy mentioned you were taking on hunts and wanted me to discuss one with you that’ll he’s willing to go on with the two of you.”</p>
<p>Prompto looks over at Wiz curiously, and regretfully releases the Chocobo he was hugging to join his friend. “What’s the hunt?”</p>
<p>“It’s more of an investigation. Something in the woods started spooking the birds and I was hope you guys and Chris would just take a look around and find out what it is.”</p>
<p>The blond looks to Noctis with a serious expression. “I’m up for it, how about you, Noct?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not if Chris is coming with us.”</p>
<p>“Great, I’ll let him know!”</p>
<p>The two teens watch Wiz walk off before two Chocobo that were loose drag them closer to the pen and pretty much parent them both. “No! I don’t need grooming! I just got my hair in a style I like without cutting it!”</p>
<p>Poor Prompto was fighting to prevent the Chocobo from stealing ribbon he was using to tie some of his hair back, and Noctis realized he had to do the same for his own. “Dude! These help keep us safe, don’t take them out!”</p>
<p>The Chocobo have adopted them both it seems and are determined to groom their hair. There is no escape from that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Behemoth Undertaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis, Prompto, and Chris investigate what's spooking the chocobo, Noctis also learns some things that get him thinking about who he is as a person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis watched as Chris got supplies for camping together, along with food and medical supplies. They had said they wanted to make sure to have anything a couple of new hunters would need in an emergency since the teens have only been taking hunts since they escaped Pitioss. The prince is also wanting to ask about what Dave had told him about the other hunter.</p>
<p>“Dave said you were non-binary…”</p>
<p>“Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>“No… I just… never heard of that until Dave told me. How… how did you know you were?” He really hopes he didn’t offend the hunter in anyway. They’re a nice person he found himself getting attached to already. Prompto even liked them so far.</p>
<p>“It’s different for everyone. For me there was always a discomfort being called ‘he’ or referred to as male. Same when someone called me female. A visit to Altissia for my cousin’s wedding kind of helped me really start figuring it out. Ran into someone else that was non-binary, felt like something made sense when they explained how xe weren’t male or female. But it took a lot of testing the waters for me to be sure I was as well. Didn’t like the pronouns xe used, but They/Them, those just felt right.” Chris ruffles his hair with a smile. “That satisfy your curiosity kid?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… Thanks for explaining it.” Noctis gives a little grin, silently deciding that he’ll think over those words tonight. Soon enough, it was time for them all to head out, they were going to make their way to a haven and set up a base camp before sweeping the area the Chocobos start getting nervous in.</p>
<p>The hike isn’t too bad, it’s bright out, the sky’s clear, and there’s a nice breeze blowing through the trees. The blond is taking picture after picture of anything that catches his eye, mostly of the wildlife in the area, and one of a wild Chocobo he spotted. He was excited the moment he realized he got it on film. Making Chris and Noctis laugh a bit.</p>
<p>“Make sure to save that picture for Wiz, he’ll be happy to see the wild birds are still doing alright out here.” The hunter ruffles the blond’s hair. It’s a pretty peaceful walk in all honesty, nothing attacked them, and they were laughing and joking the entire time there.</p>
<p>It was giving the prince a chance to think over what Chris said. He honestly… gets what they meant by being uncomfortable being called male sometimes. He’s sure he’d hate being called a woman too. He could do what Chris said he did, experiment with it all, try to figure himself out better. Maybe… having to take longer to get home will do him good. No one out here has recognized him as the prince, he’s free to figure out who he is as a person. Besides someone that hates eating vegetable because of carrots, loves playing video games with his best friend, and might have a slight fishing addiction.</p>
<p>“Think after we finish out here and report back to Wiz… Prompto and I could find a fishing spot? I… I haven’t fished in over a year.” Noctis hopes that Chris won’t find it weird that he likes fishing.</p>
<p>“There’s a hunter named Navyth that is pretty into fishing. He’s an Angler first before a hunter, but he’s good at both his professions. I think he took up being a hunter for an excuse to travel more. He sometimes comes to a spot not too far from the haven to fish.” They ruffle his hair with a soft chuckle. “I bet if he’s out there when we’re done here, he’d be happy to see someone as young as you interested in fishing.”</p>
<p>Soon enough, they reach the haven and set up a couple of tents. Once everything is secure, Chris leads them into the woods, and into the place that the Chocobo all refuse to enter. It’s a bit foggy, so they stick close. There’s a few dead prey that remained, including a few large beasts that were obviously dragged in. No one’s spotted any obvious tracks just yet though.</p>
<p>“Whatever it is that’s spooking the Chocobo… it’s big at least.” They move deeper into the area, careful to not make too much noise. Both teens have their weapons ready and the hunter has a spear ready as well.</p>
<p>Prompto has a grip on Noctis’ off hand the longer they move through the fog, eyes darting around nervously. He knows this isn’t a hunt to kill prey, just to gather information, but he’s still on edge. Whatever it is, it’s big, and killing other dangerous beasts as prey. They eventually find some old ruins with scattered barrels of gas littered around it. Chris nods to one. “Your gun could make those explode in an emergency Prompto.”</p>
<p>“R-right. I’ll keep that in mind.” The blond swallows and presses his side to his friend’s. They all slowly make their way around a wall and freeze. There’s a Behemoth ahead with it’s back to them, eating. Chris is motioning for them to get back as they back up as well, only for the beast to pause and sniff the air before turning to see them.</p>
<p>“You two run now!”</p>
<p>The two listen and make a break for it with Chris right behind them. A roar echoes and they hear the behemoth giving chase. They did NOT sign up for a fight with a behemoth! This is just terrifying.</p>
<p>A shadow passes over them and their path is cut off by the beast, the hunter jumping in front of them with his spear ready. “I’ll keep it distracted until you two are out of here. Go!”</p>
<p>The two hesitate, before Prompto starts dragging Noctis away. They hear a roar of pain right as they reach the turn where they first spotted the beast and the prince looks back to see that Chris has blinded it in it’s right eye and is in the process of taking a horn off with his spear. They find another way out and quickly crawl through it and rush back to the haven, hoping that Chris will make it back soon.</p>
<p>Hours go by with no sign of them, and both teens are starting to worry. Eventually, they see someone limping over and Noctis is on his feet, summoning an elixir from his armiger… but… it’s Wiz looking pretty worried. “Hey there kids… Chris… Chris was found halfway back to the ranch… We’ve got his dog tags for Dave.”</p>
<p>“I… it was a Behemoth… he… he told us to run and he’d get out after.” The prince is shaking, feeling Prompto’s hand in his own. He can see the man’s horror at learning what’s spooking his birds.</p>
<p>“I’ll contact hunter HQ and let them know we’ve got a Behemoth out here. Are you two gonna be okay?”</p>
<p>Noctis looks to a scare Prompto and sees a bit of determination in his eyes. “We’re… gonna stay at the haven for tonight… figure out what to do since… Chris was taking us to Lestallum after this.”</p>
<p>“You boys be careful, if you think the Behemoth is heading your way, get back to the ranch.” Wiz is hesitant before he heads back.</p>
<p>The two go back to the camp and sit down. “What do we do Noct… With Chris gone we’re stranded.”</p>
<p>“He blinded it in one eye… a bullet to that could kill it… and there’s the barrels… fire magic would make the explosion a lot bigger… If we stay high up it’ll take a while for it to see us.”</p>
<p>“You’re not seriously thinking of killing a Behemoth?!”</p>
<p>“Killing it could get us the money we need to get back home! Or we… could send the money to Chris’ family…”</p>
<p>That gets him to freeze up, Prompto’s eyes wide at those words. “Noct?”</p>
<p>“They were helping us without asking for anything in return… they could have just left us back there but didn’t…” Noctis is actually in tears. “We’ll have to find our own way to Lestallum now, but… not before we make sure that the people and Chocobo here are safe… My magic does have a kick to it… and maybe we can figure out how to channel elemancy into bullets for you.”</p>
<p>“I… okay… but if it looks like it’s too dangerous, we just leave and not try anything.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>They spend an hour figuring out how Prompto can infuse bullets with fire energy and then they make their way to the back entrance of where the Behemoth is. Thankfully it’s not facing them when they come in, too busy licking it’s wounds. Noctis looks around and drags Prompto into a warp to a high up area that hopefully the behemoth won’t notice. “This a good spot?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… aim for the injured eye?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… And I’ll throw fire at the barrels.”</p>
<p>They mentally prepare themselves and Noctis starts, flinging magic at the barrel right next to the beast and causing it to explode in a massive blaze of flames. The force actually sends it into a sprawl right next to another, but Prompto is already firing at the beast’s eye, making it roar and thrash as it tries to find the source of both attacks.</p>
<p>Thankfully the pain makes it hard for it to find them, allowing Noctis to set off the second barrel. Eventually, a bullet hits just right and the beast goes down completely. Noctis, to be safe, throws his sword to warp down and stab the blade right through the eye as deep as he can. The body twitches and nothing else, no breathing, no heartbeat.</p>
<p>He gets Prompto down next and the two stare at the dead behemoth for a few minutes. “We… we killed a behemoth Noct… a behemoth.”</p>
<p>“Not bad for a couple of teenagers.” Noctis is shaking, but grinning. “We avenged Chris too… If Wiz already made the hunt… think we can talk him into giving the reward to Chris’ family?”</p>
<p>“Duh, I’m sure he’d listen.”</p>
<p>They take a photo of the dead behemoth with the prince next to it before he starts trying to harvest some of the meat. “Might as well celebrate with this. I kind of know how to cook steaks. Though they might end up overdone.”</p>
<p>“Still better than nothing right?”</p>
<p>The two go back to the haven once more as the sunsets, and the two work together to make a meal. Avoiding using any carrots or beans. It turns out that Noctis is indeed much more willing to eat vegetables he made himself. They’ll give the photo to Wiz in the morning, after packing up camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chris was a good person that honestly had a soft spot for kids. They will be missed by their entire family and all their friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Plans and Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis and Prompto plan for how to get home, and discover an ability Noctis was unaware he had.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Wiz was upset they took on a behemoth was an understatement. He spent a good while yelling at them for putting their lives at risk, and saying he didn’t feel it would be safe to rent Chocobo out to them due to the fact they were that reckless. He did at least promise to call in a favor to get them to Lestallum and allowed them to stay in the caravan for free since they did take out the threat to his birds.</p>
<p>The days until their ride arrived were filled with taking hunts, being herded around by the Chocobo that seemed to have adopted them, and Prompto taking pictures. He also played with the baby Chocobo a lot too. In that time, Noctis was experimenting and figuring himself out, testing some pronouns he looked up online. None… really fit for him yet. But he felt that maybe he was more like Chris, though he wasn’t going to decide so until he was more sure of himself.</p>
<p>The day their ride arrived… it was Dave, who checked them both over with a worried expression. “Heard you two were reckless and took on a Behemoth after it had killed Chris. You two need to be more careful, you were lucky those barrels were so explosive or else that thing could have killed you both.”</p>
<p>“I…” Noctis looked to his feet, before letting out a soft sigh. “I was scared it would come to the ranch and hurt both the Chocobo and people here.”</p>
<p>“I understand worrying about others, but that doesn’t mean you put yourself at risk. Wiz knew about the behemoth since you two told him about it. He was keeping an eye out for signs it might be coming.” The older hunter ruffled his hair a bit. “For now on, leave the bigger hunts to those that have more experience okay?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Prompto is squeezing his friend’s hand lightly, giving some comfort.</p>
<p>“Wiz also gave me the reward for the behemoth hunt saying you two wanted it to go to Chris’ family.” Dave smiles as he says that. “Mighty kind of you two to look out for those left behind.”</p>
<p>With one more hair ruffle, they pile into his truck and he starts driving. He’s spending the drive giving them tips on how to tell when they’re in over their heads on a hunt and ways to escape without getting attacked by different types of beasts. He wants to make sure these two will be able to survive if they get in over their heads after all.</p>
<p>They reach the city by sunset and he wishes them luck with getting home, he has to go and deliver Chris’ tags and the gil to the family. The teens wave goodbye and instead start asking around about the Crownsguard that had been in the city.</p>
<p>Both are devastated to learn that they had already left the city to follow a lead on some missing kids. With dejected sighs, the head to the Leville and rent a room. They go for the cheaper single option since they have nightmares if they try to sleep separated. The next morning they decide to look into getting back to Insomnia on their own.</p>
<p>Noctis is looking over papers on how to get entry through the main gates and gapes at the amount of gil it costs. “Prom… we might need to find a cheep place to rent for a while? Or a haven close by to camp out at. It’ll cost a lot just to get the papers to let us into Insomnia again. I doubt anyone would believe I’m me considering how Titus reacted when I called.”</p>
<p>Prompto frowns, eyes going wide at the cost as well. “This could take us months to earn enough with just hunts… We might need to find jobs on to of hunting.”</p>
<p>“Could be couriers, we can defend ourselves and… we might be able to afford a cheap scooter to use for longer distances right now.” He feels it could be a good investment, plus some have sidecars so they can stick together. And he can keep deliveries safe in the armiger.</p>
<p>The blond leans into him some, still frowning as he thinks. “I could do photography for tourists while we’re here too. That’ll earn some extra gil.”</p>
<p>They end up planning for a couple more hours, eventually looking into ads for inexpensive apartments that won’t lock them into a lease for too long. There’s one ad for something much cheaper than the hotel that they rush to ask about.</p>
<p>It’s small, needs fixing up, and is pretty much just three rooms with little space. The kitchen, a bathroom, and the living room doubles as a bedroom. But it’s clean and comes with a futon and a full kitchen, along with a good shower. They are asked about how they earn their income and the rent prices actually drop at learning they’ve been working as hunters.</p>
<p>Turns out the landlord’s brother is a hunter too.</p>
<p>Shelter is covered then at least.</p>
<p>Prompto flops onto the futon and watches Noctis take in the small space. “Must be so different for you. You’re used to that big apartment back in Insomnia, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but this is still nice.” The prince flops down next to him, curling up into his side some. “We’ve got a safe place to stay at least, now we need to focus on surviving until we can afford to get back to Insomnia.”</p>
<p>“We’ll need at least one phone… if I had the right tools and parts… maybe I could figure out how to fix mine… but until I can do that, we’ll need a cheap replacement.” The blond wraps an arm around the other, still calculating everything they’ll need. “Food’s also pretty important. And maybe a small table for this place too.”</p>
<p>“A better futon would be nice, but that’s not a necessity.” Noctis sounds like he’s already falling asleep. “We’ll take some hunts tomorrow and look into that cheap phone and a scooter.”</p>
<p>“Or a cheap motorcycle.” Prompto’s tone is joking. “It wouldn’t be too hard to figure out how to drive one I bet.”</p>
<p>They end up sleeping until a couple hours after dawn. Eating some cup noodles they had bought the day before as breakfast before heading out to pick up a couple hunts. The distance makes them realize they’ll need transportation first. They end up finding something that looks like a scooter was fused with a motorcycle. The seat was big enough for them both to sit on, and the price was decent enough neither felt it would push back their plans.</p>
<p>With that, they drive off and finish the first of the hunts, moving on to take on a pack of saberclaws next. This one, doesn’t go as well as the first. Noctis is warping from place to place as he strikes at the beasts, keeping them focused on him while Prompto snipes them from a safer distance.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for the blond, one decides to charge at him and he freezes for a second before trying to dive out of the way. He was too slow to completely get away, feeling the fangs ripping into his leg before he manages to kill it with a shot to the head. Noctis rushes to finish off the rest of the pack, using lightning to take them all down at once, and sprints over to him.</p>
<p>The wound looks awful, and they hadn’t had a chance to restock their supply of potions. The prince panics, feeling his magic rise up as he tries to stem the flow of blood with his hands. His eyes squeeze shut, and he tries pushing his magic into the injury, hoping he can use it to stop the bleeding. He can hear a gasp of shock, but his mind blanks at feeling pain building in the exact same leg the injury on his friend is.</p>
<p>The pain just grows until it seems to hit it’s peek and his hands are made to move off of Prompto’s leg. “Noct… how… Your leg!”</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, the first sight greeting him of his best friend’s uninjured leg, and then looking to his own to see torn up flesh and visible bone. But… he can also see his magic swirling in the injury, stitching muscle, nerves, and skin back together. “I… I didn’t… I never heard of my family having healing magic like this… only if we mix out elemancy with potions.”</p>
<p>They both just silently stare as the wound finishes healing. “Noct… never do that again, we’ll just make sure we have plenty of potions on hand… you… you shouldn’t need to… do whatever it is that moved the injury from me to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna agree to that Prom. If you get hurt badly, we need a sure way to make sure you’re healed.” Noctis is staring him down now, face completely serious. “I… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you and I could have prevented it.”</p>
<p>“Noct…” Prompto lets out a soft sigh and pulls him into a tight hug. “I won’t let myself die that easy. If you’re gonna be that stubborn, at least promise to keep that healing thing as a last resort?”</p>
<p>“I… I can do that.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I am gonna need to practice with it… maybe I can… half-way heal wounds if I learn control. That way if it’s too serious for a potion, I just… partially heal the wound and then use the potion.”</p>
<p>“Noct, no.”</p>
<p>“Noct, yes.”</p>
<p>The two snort after a moment. That… had been a funny retort honestly. “How are you even gonna practice?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I can find people that have little scrapes and bruises and heal them? What if it works on illnesses?! I never get sick, my magic tends to burn out colds and flus in seconds!”</p>
<p>“Noct, I’m not sure that’s safe. What if a person has like… the Starscourge and claims it’s just a cold?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be careful Prom.”</p>
<p>“You better be careful!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ardyn will have a heart attack if he finds out about Noctis being able to heal like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Healing Illnesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis learns his ability to heal works on more than injuries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis flops onto their newer futon, his back issues ended up making one necessary. He had spent the last couple of days practicing his healing with young kids that scraped their hands and knees playing. The kids never told their parents about the person with healing magic at least. This afternoon, several kids came to him with colds they had hidden asking to be healed. Thankfully, he can heal illnesses as well, though he’s now suffering minor cold symptoms as his magic burns out the illness.</p>
<p>“How’s it feel to be sick for the first time in your life?”</p>
<p>“Prom, shut up, please.”</p>
<p>Prompto chuckles and instead makes him some cup noodles to eat, as well as some tea. He knows he’s gonna get sick from Noctis being sick, but he’s not gonna risk his friend not recovering easily because of the stress they both get when separated. “Alright, as long as you eat and drink all this tea.”</p>
<p>The prince nods, slowly eating the noodles and sipping at his drink from time to time. He can feel his magic still working through the illness, feeling the symptoms fading bit by bit. “I’ll probably be better before we even wake up tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The food and tea are soon finished and he can’t help but lean into his blond friend. The other is like a space heater sometimes and it’s kind of nice when the entire city cools down at night. He rests his head on a somewhat boney shoulder and hums happily feeling a cheek press against his head. “You’re a living space heater, you know that?”</p>
<p>“You’ve told me multiple times Noct. Like, every night.” Prompto laughs softly, rubbing his cheek against the other’s soft hair. They stay like that for a few moments before Noctis yawns widely. “We should get to bed.”</p>
<p>They retire for the night and in the morning, Noctis is fully recovered like he had predicted. He wants to just take a couple of hunts today, instead of healing, give himself a break. They end up seeing no hunts they can handle just yet and instead look into maybe some other work, which results in the prince following his best friend around as he acts as photographer for multiple tourists.</p>
<p>He looks around, feeling a tiny bit tired when he sees a guy in some pretty ugly clothes wandering around. “Prom, let’s avoid that guy, that outfit might break your camera if we take a picture of it.”</p>
<p>Prompto snorts before grimacing at the clothes. Dark colors, but none of the styles really match… and he’s wearing one of those wide-brimmed pirate hats too. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>They end up moving to a different part of town before they can be spotted. Noctis leads them to the market instead to see if any stall owners need something picked up or delivered. They end up with a few deliveries in town that they’ll be paid for and run around handling those for the rest of the day. It’s on their way home that they end up stopped. A man that looks really sick is curled up in the dark, shaking.</p>
<p>“Noct… don’t.”</p>
<p>Too late, he’s already over and gently healing the man of whatever he has. The sickness feels so dark and he feels his magic already rushing to burn away every bit he absorbs. It hurts, like his magic is gonna rip through his skin to get at this illness before it’s fully absorbed. Thankfully he finishes the process before that happens and backs away, collapsing against the wall and he hisses in pain. His magic is still burning, glowing in his veins. The burning continues for what feels like hours before it stops and he sees the man staring at him in awe.</p>
<p>“I… I thought I was… going to die before the oracle could come… but… you can heal it just like her…”</p>
<p>Both teens feel cold, the man had StarScourge. Noctis’ magic can burn through it just like any disease, but he had unknowingly infected himself for a short time. “Don’t tell anyone… I’m… still trying to understand this power… I don’t know the limits before it hurts me or if too much can instead hurt the ones I’m helping.”</p>
<p>The man nods, but still hugs him tight, crying softly and thanking him over and over. Once free, he grabs Prompto and runs back to their apartment. He’s in the shower in minutes, hearing his friend shuffling around the room outside the stall. He… he can heal Starscourge. Only Oracles can do that, yet he just did that. He knows Luna is still alive, so how?</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen Umbra since we got out of that place Prom… I wish he’d show up so I can ask Luna about this. She… she can heal scourge, but I’m pretty sure her way of healing is… different.”</p>
<p>The moment they step out of the bathroom, there on the futon is a lounging Umbra, who happily pads over. Noctis grabs the notebook, not caring is Prompto reads over his shoulder. <em>‘Noctis, there are rumors you have gone missing. Please be safe.’</em></p>
<p>Prompto wraps an arm around him when he shakes a tiny bit. He must be worrying so many people right now. He takes a deep breath and summons a pen from the armiger. He starts writing out a reply, explaining everything that’s happened since his kidnapping. Of the horrors of Pitioss, of meeting Chris and then them being killed so he and Prompto can escape. Of him questioning himself, and of his newly discovered power, and how it healed someone of the scourge.</p>
<p>He ends his reply asking if she knows anything about Lucis Caelums that had developed the ability to heal. Once done, he shuts the book and puts it back in the harness Umbra has. “I’m… glad you found us… Please, make sure Luna writes back soon… I really need her advice right now.”</p>
<p>The messenger barks and walks out of sight, most likely taking whatever invisible path he uses to travel back to Luna. Prompto gives him another hug. “Now we wait for her to write back.”</p>
<p>It takes a couple of days for Umbra to find them again. And Luna’s response is one filled with worry for them both. There’s a suggestion they get therapy once back in Insomnia, and confusion over Noctis being able to heal like he can. No recorded king had that power. There’s an expression of concern over him taking in the scourge like he had, and a warning not to heal more than one person a week just in case his magic has limits to burning the disease out.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they haven’t run into someone infected until another week goes by. Prompto and Noctis are just wandering around at night, both unable to sleep, when they find a child that is in the later stages of infection. The prince doesn’t hesitate, he rushes over and starts to draw in the illness, his magic reacting the same as the first time.</p>
<p>By the time the healing is done, the child’s parents had found them and witnessed what he had done. They keep thanking him over and over, and he and Prompto end up being dragged to the family’s home to be given some gifts for shaving the child from the scourge.</p>
<p>The father does express concern over the glowing veins, until Noctis explains it’s a side effect of healing. They eventually get away and start going home, Noctis exhausted from healing. They take a shortcut through an alleyway when a voice stops them.</p>
<p>“Who knew the prince had the power to heal? Just like the brother Somnus cast out of the family out of jealousy.”</p>
<p>They spin around to see the man they had spotted once before, the one in clashing clothes and this time, in some kind of fedora instead of the pirate hat. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ardyn, and you are a very curious member of the Lucis Caelum family with that power of yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Healing of the Accursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis' healing ability is put to the test, Prompto has an affinity for ice, and an update on what Cor is doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis has learned two things in the few minutes since he met Ardyn. The man is severely infected with StarScourge, and he’s got magic just like him. The first thing he can take care of slowly, bit by bit every week if allowed. “So, do you want me to heal the scourge you have? My magic seems to burn through any I take.”</p>
<p>Ardyn blinks in surprise at the offer. “How do you know your magic won’t stop burning it after a while?”</p>
<p>“Only one way to find out.” The prince shrugs, cheek pressed into the armrest of his couch. He’s actually draped over Prompto’s lap, not caring at the odd looks he keeps getting. “If you’ve got magic like me, you’re family, I’m not gonna let you suffer from the scourge if I can help it.”</p>
<p>“I see…” The man seems a tiny bit surprised by his words, frowning as he sips at the tea he was given upon arriving at the apartment. “Unrelated question, but… may I enquire as to why you two are so comfortable like that?”</p>
<p>“When you go a month in darkness, dying over and over, you stop caring about things like personal space with the only human comfort you have.” The blond answers, seeing alarm on the older male’s face.</p>
<p>“You two were in Pitioss?! You’re lucky to even be sane! My brother was never the same coming back from there and he ended up trying to kill me!” There’s bitterness in his voice the moment he mentions his brother.</p>
<p>“Trauma or not, trying to kill family is wrong.” Noctis sounds displeased, before pausing for a moment as something hits him. “Hey Prom, what if I started using They/Them pronouns?”</p>
<p>Prompto hums tilting his head for a moment. “Well, try them out and see how they feel to you. You said the other pronouns we looked up didn’t fit after all.”</p>
<p>Ardyn is so confused by this sudden change in topic, but figures evasion of talking about Pitioss is a coping mechanism. “Why are you trying out pronouns?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I’m neither male or female. Just trying to figure out what fits.” The prince yawns, already starting to doze off.</p>
<p>“Dude, you haven’t had the crystal draining your magic since… that place, yet you sleep as much as you did before.” The blond pets the black hair on his friend’s head for a couple of moments. “Then again, healing seems to wear you out.”</p>
<p>“It always wore me out.” Ardyn sees both teens giving him wide eyed looks. “It’s a bit concerning… they have the same power to heal I do.”</p>
<p>Noctis blinks sleepily and beams. Yep, they like those pronouns already. “Why’s it concerning?”</p>
<p>“Well, my magic never burned out the scourge, just let it build up more and more until I gave in when my bastard of a brother murdered my fiancé in front of me.”</p>
<p>“He still around to punch in the face?”</p>
<p>“He’s long dead.”</p>
<p>The prince seems to be thinking, tilting their head to the side for a moment. “Did they have magic? Because I think I can convince dad to let me summon your brother’s ghost to punch.”</p>
<p>Ardyn actually laughs loudly at those words before a realization sets in him. “You… have a lot in common with myself at your age.”</p>
<p>They three talk for a bit longer before the elder leaves, having a lot to think over. Especially in regards to how… similar the young prince was to himself at that age. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing considering how he ended up.</p>
<p>Ardyn ends up back at the apartment a week later, letting Noctis try healing him from the scourge. He doesn’t think he can do it, but… he can feel a slight difference when they have to stop. He watches silently as the prince holds back sounds of pain, magic lighting up their veins as he feels the scourge the teen took slowly disappear. Maybe… maybe this is a chance to screw over that prophecy of Bahamut’s?</p>
<p>With less scourge burning away within him, it’s easier for him to redirect his anger from the Lucis Caelum line, to just Somnus and the astral that ruined his life. He is going to find Somnus’ tomb and desecrate it! Once he’s cured of course, something extra to rub into his brother’s face.</p>
<p>Prompto is right by his friend’s side the entire time Ardyn is entertaining thoughts of getting back at his brother and the draconian. He gently rubs their back, doing his best to help sooth them from the pain of their own magic burning within them. Once it stops, the prince looks to their relative, frowning. “Still so much scourge… but I think if we keep up weekly treatments… we can get rid of it all.”</p>
<p>“Bahamut might not be happy, considering he has that prophecy of his.”</p>
<p>Both teens straighten up. Prompto the first to speak. “What prophecy?”</p>
<p>So Ardyn spills, that he is the accursed and that Bahamut has destined Noctis to die to purge him and the world of the scourge. The two look furious to hear that. Noctis’ voice is hard. “And you were gonna just go along with that?”</p>
<p>“I was tortured for a long time to make me… willing to his plans.” The accursed shrugs. “I’ve been alive for over 2000 years, Most of them strung up on meat hooks your ancestor stabbed me with. Somnus was a complete bastard by the way, can’t believe he found someone that wanted to sleep with him, let alone have a child with him.”</p>
<p>Noctis grumbles a bit. “I think I want your full story.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps once I’m much closer to being freed of my fate as the accursed I will tell you. Until then, I’ll keep my past to myself.”</p>
<p>Noctis is in a foul mood the next day, being more aggressive with spell casting when on their hunts. Of course, his mood changes the moment Prompto somehow manages to freeze their targets, but a good portion of the battlefield at the same time. “Prom, this is the third time this month you’ve accidentally used a spell. And it was always ice magic.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I keep doing that! I’ve been avoiding elemental deposits and everything!” Prompto is huffing, coldness starting to build up again. The prince just wraps their arms around him and draws in the ice energy their friend managed to build up… again.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure this out Prom. Just… keep your cool.”</p>
<p>The two stare at each other for a few minutes, and then burst into laughter at the pun. “Even I’ll say that was a bad pun Noct.”</p>
<p>“You’re still laughing at it!”</p>
<p>//////</p>
<p>Cor the Immortal was sweating as he searched the entire area around the Rock of Ravatogh, that call Titus had assumed was fake was the only clue they had. He couldn’t get into the Pitioss ruins, no surprise there, but the Outpost explained about the cult, and he was going to hunt them down and make them talk.</p>
<p>He ends up camping out for the night and returning to the Outpost in the morning to get more information. This time, the weapons truck owner has more information. “A couple of teens? There was a blond and a kid that looked a lot like the prince back at Old Lestallum a while back, sold a bunch of stuff they had gotten in Pitioss to me. They were with Dave and I think he had someone give them a lift to Wiz’s ranch.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Cor heads right back to his car, frowning at the two glaives that were making their way over too. “Nyx, you getting stuck in the window might have cost us finding the prince back in Old Lestallum.”</p>
<p>Nyx looks extremely sheepish at that. “Sorry about that. Thought I opened it wider than that. Was gonna do a sweep of the area again, but the door would have woken you and Lib up.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to report my findings to his highness, then we’re going to the Chocobo post. I have reason to believe the prince and Prompto were both there.” Cor gets into his car and pulls out his phone, dialing Regis’ number directly.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please tell me you have news Cor.”</em>
</p>
<p>“They were in old Lestallum, a hunter was giving them a lift to the Chocobo post. I’m heading there next for more information.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is reassuring news for sure. A hunter would keep them safe. I do remember Noctis mentioning Prompto adored Chocobo, so there might be a chance they’re still there?”</em>
</p>
<p>“We’ll find out when I get there.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cor, bring them both home safe.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I will your majesty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Road Trip Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn is fully cured, and offers to give Noctis and Prompto a ride back to Insomnia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two months of weekly healing, Ardyn’s head has never felt clearer. Only problem, Verstael wants to meet the person able to cure the scourge without being an oracle. He’s going to have to bring this up soon, along with explaining Prompto’s origins, because if that isn’t the stolen clone that scientist was furious about losing so long ago, then he’ll eat ALL of his hats.</p><p>“So, some scientist in Niflheim wants to meet me? A person that can cure the very thing they’re using in their MTs?” Noctis looks unimpressed.</p><p>“Yes, and well, your friend here will get a lot more attention if this meeting happens.” The soon to be former accursed seems, sheepish almost. “He looks a LOT like Verstael, and well… a baby clone of the man had been stolen a few years back.”</p><p>Prompto looks a tiny bit pale at those words, until his friend pulls him into a hug. They obviously aren’t bothered about his origins, so… he’ll try not to be as well. “Well his loss is my gain, Prom’s the greatest friend a person can ask for.”</p><p>Ardyn chuckles softly, leaning back in his seat. “A genius with technology too considering how easily he fixed my phone when I broke it. Speaking of phones, I have the parts you said you needed to fix your own Prompto.”</p><p>Both teens straighten up at those word, the blond grabbing the parts the older man summoned from his own armiger. He gets started on his old phone in seconds, completely focused on replacing all the broken pieces.</p><p>“Well, Prom’s gonna be distracted for a while.” Noctis yawn, smiling a tiny bit at their friend. “You hear anything on search efforts for us?”</p><p>“Cor Leonis and two Glaives have been combing the Duscae region, and are about to start in the Cleigne region soon.” Ardyn is a bit reluctant for these two to be found. He’s almost cured and he’s grown a bit attached to the two teens. The prince has even called him uncle a few times.</p><p>“Well, should give me time to finish curing the scourge.” They shrug and lightly lean against Prompto. “By the way, Prompto mentioned seeing you doing research on pronouns in your phone.”</p><p>“Well, he was a nosy one, but yes. I’ve been… experimenting with pronouns, having the whole non-binary thing explained got me thinking. Still haven’t found a set I like.” He shrugs, not too concerned about it. “What do you plan to do if you’re found before I’m fully cured?”</p><p>“Tell Cor you’re a relative and let him drag you to Insomnia with us.” They grin a little at his shocked face. “You’re not missing a treatment. Even if it’ll freak out everyone that sees it. Speaking of curing…”</p><p>Ardyn lets out an amused, if dramatic sigh and holds out his arm. The pain Noctis goes through when healing him always concerns him, but they are always fine, if exhausted, after. He stays silent, watching the glowing veins start up as magic burns through the scourge. It still amazes him that the ability to heal was something his brother’s line could develop.</p><p>Noctis slumps back once the process is done, waiting for their magic to stop burning. When it does, they let out a soft breath. “I think maybe one or two more healing sessions should finish off the scourge you have.”</p><p>“Wonderful, with me cured, that prophecy is null and void.” He grins, leaning back in his own seat. “I’ll be free for a couple more days, perhaps you’d be willing to learn a few new magical tricks? Like illusions?”</p><p>That gets their attention as their head lifts from the back of the couch. “Illusions? No records of that power.”</p><p>“Really? We’ll have to make a list and see what magic was forgotten about in our family.” Ardyn seems amused. “Also, I could give you and your friend a lift back to Insomnia once the healing is done.”</p><p>Prompto speaks up at that moment. “We gotta stop at Galdin to see the Mothman statue. Noctis needs to turn his dad touching the statue’s butt into a family tradition.”</p><p>“And not the falling off the statue part…”</p><p>“The statue’s butt? Why would anyone do that?”</p><p>Noctis grabs the phone they had gotten as a temporary replacement and searches up not only a photo of the statue, front and back, but the pictures of their dad touching the statue’s behind, and the one that followed of him falling off and Clarus diving in to catch him.</p><p>Ardyn laughs hard at the picture of Regis falling, tears actually falling from his eyes. He had forgotten that the Lucis Caelum family tends to be a bit reckless and chaotic. “Reminds me of the time Somnus had tried to climb a pole to pet a cat, and Gilgamesh had to dive in and catch him when he fell.”</p><p>Noctis snorts loudly at hearing that little story about their ancestor. Ardyn liked sharing the embarrassing tales of the man. “You wouldn’t do the same for a cat?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have fallen.” Ardyn has definitely climbed into high places to pet cats, he won’t deny that. There’s a cry of triumph from Prompto that cuts off any other stories that could be told though.</p><p>“It’s working!” The blond unlocks his phone and pales at every missed call and text he has… and the fact that his phone has no service anymore. “And I can’t use it to contact anyone.”</p><p>“Iggy’s number in it?”</p><p>“Yep, Contact name is Mom.”</p><p>The prince snorts again, flopping against the other teen to look at the contacts. “Just me, Iggy, Gladio, and your parents?”</p><p>“You guys are kind of my only friends.” Prompto rests his cheek on Noctis’ head, humming. “Doesn’t bug me any, you guys are great friends.”</p><p>The prince is still frowning a little, somewhat concerned. But… they’re just glad that Prompto has them, Ignis, and Gladio as friends still. “We’ll have to find a service provider to put a new sim card in your phone. Let Iggy know when we’re gonna be on our way back. He can tell dad we found a previously unknown member of the family.”</p><p>“Your dad’s gonna think we found a half-brother he didn’t know about.” Prompto chuckles, glancing at Ardyn.</p><p>Said Lucis Caelum looks a tiny bit worried at those words. “I don’t have good experiences with brothers.”</p><p>“Dad’s a dork and a softie when it comes to family. Worse you’ll deal with is him clinging and crying over having never met you before… after he’s finished clinging to me for being missing for so long.”</p><p>“He might put you on a toddler leash Noct.”</p><p>“He’ll have to put us both on one Prom. I don’t think either of us can handle separation right now.” They’re looking worried, clinging a bit more to the blond. “Prom, we still have panic attacks being in different rooms of the apartment. Fuck, dad’ll fight to keep us together, but someone’s gonna try to separate us in the name of ‘healing form trauma’.”</p><p>“That won’t help you two at all. Therapy is needed after going through Pitioss. Once those issues are worked through, you two might be able to handle trying to separate on your own terms.” Ardyn seems… protective in a way. He really is attached to these two kids.</p><p>//////</p><p>This is it, the final healing session, and then, they’ll be heading out to Galdin in Ardyn’s car. It burns like it always does for Noctis, but this time, they just heal until there’s no mor scourge left, instead of until they can’t handle the pain of their magic burning through it. “Finally… you’re cured.”</p><p>And they decide that now is the perfect time to flop across Prompto’s lap for a nap. “I guess they’re letting us plan the trip back to Insomnia. You want a picture with the Mothman statue too?”</p><p>“Yes, I will help start that amusing tradition I think.” Ardyn looks tired too, the scourge being gone means there’s nothing keeping him from sleeping as much as he wants. “I also think I’ll borrow your couch instead of renting a room at the Leville.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll just move Noct to the bedroom once you’re ready to sleep.”</p><p>Ardyn is already out cold in the chair, Leaving Prompto with the task of moving both Lucis Caelums to where they were going to sleep. The next morning, Noctis is packing all their belongings in the armiger while Prompto informs the landlord that they’re needing to head out that day. He does get a refund on the rest of the month’s rent and the three all pile into Ardyn’s car.</p><p>Prompto pulls out his phone, smiling at seeing he has service. With a deep breath, he dials Ignis’ number.</p><p>
  <em>“Prompto, is that you?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, was finally able to fix my phone after it broke, had to get a new service provider too. Noct and I are on our way to Insomnia. We… found someone with the same magic as Noct too, an uncle… so… you might want to tell the King about that.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll… let his majesty know… anything else?”</em>
</p><p>Noctis takes the phone. “I’ve got an announcement that needs to be private for right now. Just you, Dad, Gladio, and Clarus. It’s kind of personal.”</p><p>
  <em>“I see…”</em>
</p><p>“And… make sure the gate knows to let us in.” They give Ignis the license plate number on Ardyn’s car.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll have all the guards aware of what car to look out for Highness… Come back safe.”</em>
</p><p>“We will Iggy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been coming up with Urban legends for Eos on Tumblr, if you guys want to check that out</p><p>https://followthestars.tumblr.com/tagged/urban-legends-of-Eos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally home, and Regis is the best dad a non-binary teen can ask for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive wasn’t too bad, though they had to stop for the night at one point on their way to Galdin. When they finally arrived at the resort and found the statue, both Lucis Caelums got their picture with the Mothman statue one at a time… and both fell off of it. It’s a good thing they both were healers. Ardyn would like to not talk about falling off of a statue with a very nice behind. Do not bring it up with him. Noctis pouts because they of course had to fall off like their dad had.</p>
<p>They at least convinced the other two to stay the night and let them fish in the morning. Of course, they end up drawing a crowd after hooking a very well known, hard to catch fish. They hope their dad is proud, when with help from Prompto and Ardyn, they actually get it onto the docks and a photo is taken with it.</p>
<p>After their little fishing distraction, they pile back in the car and start heading to the crown city, the blond making sure to text Ignis once they’re at Hammerhead for gas. “Well, the missing prince shows up at least.”</p>
<p>All three jerk their heads to see an older man approaching, by what he’s wearing, he looks like one of the local mechanics. “Reggie’s been having his people look everywhere for you.”</p>
<p>“Found out they keep just missing us while we try and get back here… found a relative I didn’t know about before that’s getting us back to Insomnia.” Noctis, shifts so his shoulder is pressed to Prompto’s.</p>
<p>The man looks to Ardyn, who waves while pulling a bottle of water from his armiger to drink from. There’s a pained look on the elder man’s face. “The Niff Chancellor… has magic…”</p>
<p>“I am fond of the nibling I got to meet and they talked me into at least meeting my other relative. You most likely know my name, but I don’t believe I know yours.”</p>
<p>“Cid, ya hurt those boys and I’ll brain you with my wrench myself, magic or no magic.”</p>
<p>Noctis shifts uncomfortably, they’ve gotten so used to being referred to as non-binary, Lestallum being extremely accepting of them even, that being called a boy… made them extremely uncomfortable. “Umm… they/them pronouns.”</p>
<p>Cid pauses to blink at them, taking a moment for what they said to him to sink in. “Oh, uh, sorry kid.”</p>
<p>“Prompto’s already texted one of my retinue about us being here, so Dad is probably gonna have people watching the roads around here for this car.”</p>
<p>Somehow they all end up talking for a bit, Cid grinning a bit as he tells the prince about all the dumb things their father did on his road trip, and the urban legends he inspired as a result. Finding out their dad was the specter in high places was actually funny. Though by the afternoon they need to get back on the road.</p>
<p>The drive to Insomnia is pretty peaceful from there on, though both teens keep asking Ardyn about the Niff Chancellor thing. He admits he’s not exactly fond of the position, but it allowed him to meet the one friend he has there. Ironically, said friend could be considered Prompto’s father considering he’s a clone of the man. The blond is still trying to adjust to that one.</p>
<p>“My guess is you’re the one that Cor the Immortal stole and left Niflheim with. Verstael was upset since he was planning to raise you as his heir. I believe I also decided to imitate a scene from this movie about lions with you.”</p>
<p>Noctis snorts loudly the instant they realize what Ardyn did. “He held baby you up lion king style Prom.”</p>
<p>Both teens are still snickering when they arrive at one of the gates, Prompto calling Ignis to let him know which one. Being asked to put it on speaker phone once they get to the guards, Regis just orders them to let the three through. From there Noctis directs Ardyn to the citadel, eyes tearing up the moment they see their dad waiting outside.</p>
<p>The car is parked and both teens are out, the prince dragging their friend out to run to their father. He has no problem just pulling both of them into a hug as the former accursed approaches. Clarus and Cor both tense at seeing him though. “Now now, no need for violence.”</p>
<p>Noctis looks back at Ardyn. “He’s got magic.”</p>
<p>He can see all three men staring at him wide eyed and just… summons one of his hats from his armiger, the red magic catching their attention. The two teens can hear Clarus muttering a prayer to Eos for strength.</p>
<p>“You said you had an announcement you wanted to make in private Noctis?”</p>
<p>They nod, stepping back to cling to Prompto’s arm for a moment. “Yeah…”</p>
<p>The king stands up and gently guides the two to his office with Clarus, leaving Cor to deal with the fact that Ardyn is a part of the royal family alone. In the office, both Gladio and Ignis are waiting, both shooting up to their feet at seeing both teens safe. “Noct, Prompto!”</p>
<p>Regis guides them to a couple chairs and blinks when the chairs are pushed together first before the two sit down. He doesn’t judge though, they both must have been through something serious to need the comfort of being close. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“We were dragged to an area by the Rock of Ravatogh. Escaped our kidnappers, and got chased into Pitioss.” Noctis shudders, turning to bury his face in Prompto’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“That place is Hell on Eos… you… you don’t stay dead in there your Majesty, you get… sent back to the start of the room with the memory of dying fresh in your mind… It’s dark, but… no daemons…” The blond is slowly starting to cling to his friend the more he remembers. “There’s pits and spike traps… and the corpse of an astral in the deepest depths… We… we only had each other the entire time we were in there. It was a month, but it felt like a full year.”</p>
<p>He can see the horror in the eyes of everyone. “We… we got help from hunters to get to Old Lestallum, then the Chocobo post, and finally Lestallum itself before we ran into Ardyn.”</p>
<p>Noctis lifts his head, eyes looking haunted. “One of the hunters that helped us… sacrificed themself to save us from a behemoth by the Chocobo post. They were a good person.”</p>
<p>Prompto shifts a bit. “We… worked as hunters, before we ran into Ardyn so we could save up the money we’d need to get those permits to enter Insomnia, Titus didn’t believe it was Noct when they used a phone at a store to call him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have words with him about that.” Regis is frowning, clearly concerned about the two.</p>
<p>“Dad… Pitioss cut me off from the Crystal, but… I could still use magic. Could still… grant Prompto access to it. I… I added him to my retinue.” They can see Clarus take a deep breath at the last part. “I… also found out… my magic can heal after we got out of there.”</p>
<p>“Heal? I’ve never found records of anyone in our family that can heal.” Regis looks curious, and a bit awed by that bit of information.</p>
<p>“I… have to take the injury or illness into myself, and them my magic heals it in seconds… I healed a bunch of kids in Lestallum of minor scrapes and bruises… and colds.” Noctis gives a weak smile. “I was their favorite person for that.”</p>
<p>“You spent an entire night discovering you do not like having a cold.” Prompto nudges their shoulder playfully, before he looks concerned, silently asking them if they’re going to mention being able to heal the scourge.</p>
<p>“My… magic can also burn out starscourge.” They are not going to hide anything from their dad. “It hurts, a lot. Prom says my views light up with my magic when it happens.”</p>
<p>“Noctis…”</p>
<p>“I was able to ask Luna about it when Umbra finally found me… she warned me to be extremely careful with this healing ability… But… I can’t let people suffer if I can help it.”</p>
<p>Prompto wraps an arm around them to give them a hug. “Still think you shouldn’t push yourself with that magic.”</p>
<p>Regis looks between the two, wondering if anything else had changed with them besides trauma bringing them closer. “I see… I agree with Prompto son, you need to be careful with that magic.”</p>
<p>Noctis actually flinches when called son, alarming everyone but the blond. “Dad… I…”</p>
<p>“Is something else wrong? You can tell everyone in this room anything.” The kind moves to kneel in from of them, hand on his child’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I figured out something about myself while trying to save up gil to come back… I’m… non-binary. I’m so used to people not referring to me as male now that it… bothers me a lot now when I am. I… I use they/them pronouns now.”</p>
<p>“Noctis.” Regis pulls them back into a hug. “I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. You’re my child and I will love and support you no matter what. I am not exactly sure what Non-Binary means, but I am willing to learn and understand.”</p>
<p>Well, now both father and child are crying, Prompto’s arm kind of trapped in the hug. He’s giving Ignis and Gladio looks for help. The two just smile at him in amusement. Things are going to be better now, everyone in the room is sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Adjusting to Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two are slowly adjusting to being back in Insomnia, and make a group of interesting friends at school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is more filler leading up to Noctis deciding something pretty big with their identity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week after finally getting back to Insomnia was… hectic for sure. Noctis and Prompto were placed into therapy, the two slowly starting to work on the trauma of Pitioss. The therapist did at least confirm separation would be bad at this stage, citing that they’re showing signs of codependency that the two had started developing. The panic attacks when in separate rooms helped cement that separation is bad.</p>
<p>The two spent that entire week living in the citadel, guards posted all over every path leading to the room they’re staying in. Regis doesn’t want to take the risk of them both being kidnapped again. Prompto has taken the time to email his parents back and forth since his phone was replaced with a much sturdier one when his repairs shorted it out the day after they got back. His parents are currently fighting with their bosses to come back from their trip early, their phones having been cut off because their jobs decided to cut corners again and turned off their numbers.</p>
<p>They never even got the messages left at their jobs to contact the Crownsguard when their son was kidnapped. He was nice enough to forward the email asking if it’s possible to press charges against their bosses for not informing them that the Crownsguard wished to speak with them.</p>
<p>Noctis is pretty much glued to his side this entire time, the two going to every meeting the prince is required to together, training, meals, everywhere. Some council members try to protest, but Regis will not even let them finish their sentences.</p>
<p>The king also has had Clarus on his case multiple times for not doing his paperwork in favor of learning everything he can about having a non-binary child. He supports the man for wanting to support his son, but “Sir, you have a country to run, Noctis won’t be upset if you only look this up in the evenings or if you ask them questions instead.”</p>
<p>After that first week, the two teens are having dinner with the prince’s father when they have to bring up something. “Did the therapist ever tell you if she feels we’re ready for school again? I… I just want things to feel a bit normal again.”</p>
<p>Noctis is looking almost hopeful. They miss the normality from before the kidnapping, they miss just hanging out in their apartment with Prompto, or going to the arcade. Hell they miss hanging out under that one tree at school during lunch.</p>
<p>“She hasn’t brought it up, but we can all discuss it with her during your next session.”</p>
<p>It takes another two weeks before she gives them the all clear to return to school, agreeing that it might help them recover being surrounded by something familiar like school, but advises adjusting their schedules to be the same first.</p>
<p>Regis and Prompto’s parents team up to get the two’s schedules changed. The king going as far as to have a written letter asking the two be kept as close as possible to each other.</p>
<p>Noctis and Prompto stare at the school from the gates their first day back, having already gotten their new schedule. It’s a relief to not be separated, they don’t even want to try forcing themselves apart. They ignore the stares they get for not only coming back after being gone so long, but also from how close they are to each other physically. The fact that both of them have longer hair is probably drawing attention to them too.</p>
<p>Their first few classes are a breath of fresh air, the two seated next to the other in the very back, letting them push their desks together for silent reassurance. One teacher though, makes them sit on opposite sides of the rooms, to the protest of the few brave students that asked why the prince and his friend were sticking so closely together. No one is happy that two people that are still dealing with shared trauma are being forced to not stick by someone that helps them.</p>
<p>Noctis fidgets the entire class, while Prompto is pretty much frozen, it’s unnerving for everyone, their classmates constantly checking on them just in case. When the class ends, no one judges the two for literally pressing their shoulders together for a couple of moments, or even holding hands. A few out in the halls unaware of what happened do openly stare at the two, but a few classmates have taken up the positions of guarding the two and making others stop staring.</p>
<p>They had one more teacher that day that separated them, but other than that, they were able to stick close together. The day was still exhausting though, but… it gave them both a sense of normality. After classes ended, Ignis was there to pick them up, driving them both back to the Citadel, something Prompto’s parents had agreed to. The two would stay the weekend at the blond’s house though.</p>
<p>The rest of the week continued the same, some of their classmates doing their best to shield them from the stares, arguing to change seating arrangements in classes the two are separated in. It does work for all but one teacher, which helps the two out a lot for being reassured.</p>
<p>It’s Friday when something different happens. A couple of girls have been staring at the two for their entire lunch period. Sure Noctis was resting their head on Prompto’s shoulder, but they do that all the time now, and having fingers combing through their hair is soothing for both themself and their friend. Maybe the girls are just curious about their longer hair? They did undo the ribbon tying it back for the entire period.</p>
<p>Finally the girls approach and one speaks up. “Prince Noctis… we… really want to braid your hair.”</p>
<p>That was not at all what they thought the girls would ask them. “Um… what kind of braid?”</p>
<p>Well now they’re sitting a bit away from the tree, clinging to Prompto’s hand while their female classmates start styling their hair. He can hear one mutter about how she kind of wants to do their nails too. “I don’t mind if you do.”</p>
<p>“Most guys we have to convince to let us do their nails.”</p>
<p>“I’m… Gender’s a lie.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Non-binary?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… They/them pronouns.”</p>
<p>“Got it you highness!”</p>
<p>Oh boy, they’ve unleased monsters. They not only end up with braids, but a full manicure and makeup by the time lunch ends. Their nails were even painted a nice dark blue. The girls of course, walk Noctis and Prompto to their class, and on seeing who the two are with, no one even gives the prince’s new look a second glance. Those girls are persuasive when they want to be, everyone knows that. Though they don’t know that that little group didn’t even need to try to convince them to do their nails or makeup.</p>
<p>This is getting them to think, makeup’s not bad, and they do look good with how their hair was styled, and they kind of like their nails painted. Prompto seemed interested in how that group had put it all on his friend too. Then again, he did kind of find he liked drawing and painting too during the couple of weeks before the therapist agreed they should try returning to school.</p>
<p>Ignis just blinks when he sees Noctis at the end of the day. Seems he’s heard about that little group too. Regis is a bit confused on how his child got a nearly full makeover at school, but is more than accepting. If his child wants makeup and painted nails, that is fine, as long as they’re happy.</p>
<p>Saturday morning, the two are driven to Prompto’s home, where his parents fuss over them both. They end up just having a simple stay-in weekend of movies and games. Both video and board games with the blond’s parents. It’s something the prince finds themself enjoying greatly. They’re almost sad when they head back to the citadel Sunday night.</p>
<p>Monday, the group of female classmates finds the two again, and somehow, they end up in a pretty long conversation until class starts. Noctis is more than willing to let the group do their hair, nails, and makeup. They kind of like the pampering, and find having their nails done… very soothing.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take the school long to realize that the prince and his best friend got pulled into that group. But… no one finds it odd since said group have been more than willing to keep the stares away from the two as well. At lunch, somehow Prompto gets a crash course one doing makeup. He’s carefully trying to give Noctis eyeshadow based on the non-binary flag. “Makeup, is a lot more complicated than paint or photography. Fixing a busted computer already seems easier.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not used to putting paint on a person’s face, so it probably is weird.” Gale, a brunette who happens to be painting the prince’s nails with the same colors Prompto is using, shrugs. “But… what you said implies you can fix computers?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if I have the right tools and parts, I’m pretty good at fixing a lot of things. Phones, cameras, guns, computers.” The blond leans a bit closer to make sure he’s blending the colors right.</p>
<p>“He fixed his phone once he got all the parts while we were still in Lestallum. After it was fixed, we managed to get back to Insomnia.” Noctis is doing their best to hold still, trying not to melt over another girl, who has died her hair a light blue at some point in the year, named Ember combing their hair. They really like having others brush their hair, and style it. There’s something soothing over having all of this done. “He also got us extra gil to save up for stuff fixing cars and bikes.”</p>
<p>“Might have to bring my laptop with me sometime for you to look over Prompto. Thing’s been busted for a week.” Allison, one of the rare blonds in the school, grins at him. “I’ll teach you a few tricks I know for foundation and contouring if you do. Even give you some stuff to practice on their highness with.”</p>
<p>“I am fine being used for practice.” Noctis is trying hard to not grin so they don’t mess up what Prompto’s doing.</p>
<p>“I’d fix the laptop for free, but lessons sound good too.”</p>
<p>Things descend into peaceful silence until a teacher comes over. “Should you really be putting makeup on the crown prince?”</p>
<p>“I offered to let them.” Noctis opens one of their eyes since Prompto just finished the eyeshadow. “I honestly do not mind, and dad already was fine with it the first time.”</p>
<p>The group watches the teacher look completely confused for a moment. “It’s a bit inappropriate for a young man to have that on him… or for another man to be putting makeup on someone.”</p>
<p>“Can you just leave? Your personality reminds me of one of the people that kidnapped Prompto and I. I feel a panic attack coming on.”</p>
<p>That gets the teacher to flee, not wanting to wrath of the royal family coming down for giving the prince a panic attack. Noctis turns takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna talk to my dad about coming out as non-binary publicly. He’ll probably set something up and… I’d like you guys to handle my looks for it if he sets up an interview or a public appearance to announce it.”</p>
<p>The girls all grin at hearing that. They are more than happy to help with ruining the day of a bunch of jerks. Prompto tries not to laugh. “Be the council will love that. Your dad told me about the summer before you started high school.”</p>
<p>“Right, spent the whole summer refusing to wear any shoes that weren’t heels. Dad thought the council’s reactions were hilarious and encouraged it.”</p>
<p>The rest of lunch is spent again on Prompto learning to do makeup and plotting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis comes out to Lucis as Non-Binary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis still didn’t know what their father was planning, he just told them to let him handle to the entire announcement. Now that they thought about it, their dad looked a bit too giddy about this. It takes them a moment to wonder if their dad is planning something crazy and they turn to Prompto. “Want to bet on what Dad’s planning for announcing the fact I’m Non-Binary?”</p>
<p>“A gender reveal party maybe. Iggy asked me why your dad was getting a ton of balloons in the color of the non-binary flag.” Prompto looks up from his phone, bumping his shoulder into Noctis’ with a grin. They can’t help but chuckle and bump his shoulder back, before shifting to rest against him. He can kind of feel their magic curling in the air, like a lazy cat.</p>
<p>“Wish he’d tell me so I can tell Ember and the others what to plan for. I did promise them the rights to dress me up for whatever Dad does to announce it.”</p>
<p>“We could let him know you made that promise. Though that might result in them all plotting the entire thing together.” He glances to the left, seeing them yawn. “Naptime?”</p>
<p>“Naptime.” And with that, the prince is out, using their best friend as a pillow.</p>
<p>“How the hell do you fall asleep that easily?”</p>
<p>Prompto just plays Kings Knight the entire time Noctis is asleep, giving Ignis a lazy wave when he arrives. “Did you ask his majesty why he ordered all those balloons?”</p>
<p>“He would not tell me. I think he’s having too much fun planning this as a surprise.”</p>
<p>The room descends into silence, one of the two cooking, while the blond is stuck as a pillow still. He doesn’t mind too much, he knows being close helps with nightmares, since having the other close to him when he sleeps does the same. And it’s kind of nice being able to spend all his time around them. It used to be a bit harder to get time to hang out with them having royal duties, and him having his job at the convenience store.</p>
<p>A job he lost while the two were trying to get back to Insomnia. It doesn’t matter much now since he practically lives in the Citadel. And the whole, panic attacks when separated thing makes finding a job that’ll let Noctis stay glued to his side is difficult.</p>
<p>He notices them shifting, ending the round on his phone as their eyes blink open. For a second they’re glowing a soft blue before the light fades. They seem a little frustrated though. “I think the Crystal’s trying to force down my healing ability. I keep feeling it’s magic trying to push it away when I sleep…”</p>
<p>“Why would it do that?”</p>
<p>“Because Ardyn has the same magic maybe?” They shrug, but it would make sense. Ardyn could take in the scourge and became the accursed, so is it really that much of a surprise it wants to prevent Noctis from having the same happen to them. Though with their magic able to burn out the scourge, it doesn’t make that much sense to block that power.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of dumb to block some of my magic off. I can burn through starscourge, and I don’t fell as… confined too.” They shift to lightly nuzzle Prompto’s shoulder, relaxing again. “Whatever, I’m not gonna let a part of my own magic get locked up.”</p>
<p>A few days pass, Regis being informed of the three that were going to get to decide what Noctis would wear for the reveal. Prompto’s prediction of the four teaming up was true. Cor also someone got talked into letting the three put makeup on him.</p>
<p>No one was brave enough to give him any trouble for keeping it on for a few hours.</p>
<p>They’re at school when the three plop down next to Noctis and show them several pictures of different dresses and suits. They’ll all agreed to let the prince wear heels to the announcement just because they mentioned being able to walk in heels pretty well.</p>
<p>Noctis, just to mess with anyone transphobic at the event, chose a starry themed dress. They seem pretty smug after choosing. “So, what’s the plans for the announcement, I know my dad’s been working with you three since I spotted Cor going around with your handiwork on his face.”</p>
<p>“I have never seen so many nobles offended, but too scared to say anything.” Prompto is chuckling softly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, His Majesty wants it to be a surprise Noctis. But it’ll be fun. Apparently your Uncle is planning to surprise to go along with the announcement.” Gale smirks a bit, before digging around in her bag. “By the way, at lunch does anyone want some Kimchi? Mom made some and insisted I bring an entire jar with.”</p>
<p>Noctis actually perks up at the question, eyes wide. “I will take the entire jar.”</p>
<p>The three girls all give them confused looks.</p>
<p>Prompto is just laughing though. “Right, you’re addicted to that stuff. Didn’t Iggy try to cut you off after he caught you with the biggest jar you could find just snacking on it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why he did, only way I’ll willingly eat vegetables I didn’t cook myself.” Noctis is still giving Gale a very intense stare. “Kimchi, gimme.”</p>
<p>“At lunch, you can have it at lunch.”</p>
<p>When lunch does come, Noctis is almost out cold from having Prompto’s fingers brushing through their hair by the time Gale actually arrives. She just sets the jar down next to them and takes her own seat. “Prom, put the kimchi in the armiger for me… too sleepy to eat.”</p>
<p>Said blond does as told, amused. It’s then that he notices the stares that everyone is giving him. Oh right, it was never announced outside of the citadel that he was given access to magic. “What? When you’ve been kidnapped by a cult, the more people on your side with magic the better.”</p>
<p>Alison just blinks. “Right, keep forgetting that happened to you guys.”</p>
<p>The prince chooses that moment to slide off of their best friend’s shoulder in their sleep. They just get his lap as a pillow instead. The others just laugh at the fact that this didn’t even wake them up. Ember just shakes her head as well. “Didn’t even stir from that. They can sleep like a rock when they want to.”</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s Noct for you.”</p>
<p>When they two return to the citadel after classes, they’re both dragged off for some meeting with the council. Though Prompto was only included due to the fact that they both have issues being separated still, something the council is still unhappy about. Regis seems almost giddy in the council chambers, making the two teens have an idea of what is going to happen. The king discreetly slipping a pronouns pin to his child helps too.</p>
<p>Noctis is grinning a tiny bit as they put it on, leaning into his friend once they’re both seated. No one else has noticed the pin just yet. An older member of the council stands. “Your Majesty, what exactly are you trying to set up? Are you planning a festival?”</p>
<p>“A special kind of announcement actually. Noctis had told me some interesting news when they returned with Prompto.”</p>
<p>Noctis is seeing confusion spreading among the council. “They? Do you mean your son and the unknown half-sibling of yours?”</p>
<p>The prince snorts and points to the pin they’re wearing. “They/them are my pronouns. I’m Non-Binary.”</p>
<p>And the council somehow erupts into chaos over this, both prince and king very amused by it. Prompto lightly nudges his friend. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you and your dad were secretly fae with how much you two love causing chaos.”</p>
<p>Behind them, he can hear Gladio snort and Clarus sigh.</p>
<p>The meeting seems to drag on after that little announcement, Regis making it clear he is announcing that the prince is non-binary to the public, and working on granting the lgbt community equal rights, something the council has been fighting against for years. The reminder that he has final say silences them all though.</p>
<p>The teens head back to Noctis’ quarters after the meeting to finish their homework and play games. The prince deep in thought while Prompto has the controller. They look to their hand, pushing their magic into the air, seeing the tiny crystals form around the appendage. With some focus, the crystals morph into butterflies and flutter around. “It’s weirdly easy to make illusions like this.”</p>
<p>The blond pauses the game and looks at them. “It is?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, every time I practice, it just feels like I’ve done it a million times already.” They shrug and wave their hand, dispelling the illusion.</p>
<p>“Maybe you learned how when you were little and forgot?” Prompto hums softly, seeing the other blink for a moment. They tilt their head, thinking.</p>
<p>“Maybe. I… did forget a lot of my trip to Tenebrae when I was a kid.”</p>
<p>“The one where you went to get healed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Huh…”</p>
<p>By the end of the week, everything is set up for the announcement, and Noctis gets put into the outfit they had picked out with the others. Prompto’s just in a nice tuxedo that matches the dress, and he doesn’t mind at all.</p>
<p>The prince stays out of sight for now, relaxing with their friends as his dad takes the stage. “He actually put together a gender reveal party didn’t he?”</p>
<p>Gale snickers. “Yep, he’s gonna open a box full of balloons in the non-binary colors and then you get to come out and tell everyone your pronouns.”</p>
<p>The five watch as Regis clears his throat to get the attention of everyone that came. This is the first time a ballroom was opened to the public in the citadel, so many citizens and reporters showed up. “Thank you all for coming today. When Noctis and their friend Prompto were finally returned to Insomnia, my child had told me something they had learned about themself while making their way home.”</p>
<p>A few people are picking up on the pronouns being used, most of them common citizens that have never even been inside the citadel. There’s excitement from a few people, some smiling.</p>
<p>The king grins a bit, looking slightly mischievous as a large box is pushed over. “Well, Noctis wished to have what they had told me made public, so I felt that a celebration should also be included in the announcement. I can see a few of you did figure out what I am doing. This is a gender reveal, since we had all been mistaken on their gender.”</p>
<p>He happily opens the box, the balloons in purple, black, white, and yellow floating out. “Prince Noctis had come out to me as Non-Binary, and I am more than happy to give them my support in this.”</p>
<p>Regis motions for his child to come on stage and Noctis steps into view with Prompto, seeing a few people looking completely poleaxed at the dress, heels, and makeup they have on. They stand in front of the microphone. “What my father said is true. I am Non-Binary and I use the pronouns They/Them. He hadn’t actually told me he was planning a full gender reveal party today, but I do hope all of you have fun here today.”</p>
<p>A few people laugh at the fact that even their prince was surprised by the party. A few reporters are trying to get their attention. Noctis points to one they remember when trying to save up to get back to Insomnia. “Dino?”</p>
<p>“Prince Noctis, how exactly did you figure out you were Non-Binary?”</p>
<p>“After Prompto and I got away from our kidnappers, a few hunters had helped us get to somewhere safe. One of them, was a non-binary hunter named Chris. They had explained a few things about it to me, how they themself had felt before they realized that they were non-binary. I took several months while trying to get back to Insomnia with Prompto to figure myself out as well, eventually realizing I am indeed non-binary, and finding that they/them pronouns are the ones that fit me best.”</p>
<p>Dino was writing everything down, nodding as he listened to the entire answer. “Thank you, your highness, it’s great to see someone as well-known as you being so open about being part of the LGBT community.”</p>
<p>They answer a few more questions, skipping over any that seem uncalled for or transphobic. They eventually get a reporter asking why they decided to wear a dress. “Well, I am non-binary, I felt it wouldn’t hurt to expand my wardrobe options with a few new things I haven’t worn before.”</p>
<p>Eventually the questions are stopped by Clarus, and Noctis heads off to enjoy the party with Prompto right at his side. The two just kind of wander around, a few people stopping them to chat about how happy or excited they are about the prince being so open about being non-binary. Eventually, Ardyn wanders over with a grin. “Hello nibling! I brought a surprise~”</p>
<p>He steps to the side and reveals a brightly grinning Lunafreya. “Luna!”</p>
<p>The two share a quick hug before Noctis drags Prompto closer to meet her. “Luna, this is Prompto, Prompto meet Luna!”</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful to meet you at last Prompto. Pryna misses you.” Luna is chuckling at the confusion on the prince’s face. “Your friend here once found Pryna when she was hurt and nursed her back to health.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like him, really cares about animals.” They lightly bump their shoulder into his. “Did Umbra and Pryna come with you?”</p>
<p>“I had to leave them in Tenebrae with my brother. It was quite brave of you to come out Noctis, especially since not all of Lucis is as accepting as many of the people here.” She does look concerned, before Gale, Ember, and Alison join the three. “Oh, who are these three?”</p>
<p>“Luna, these three are a few other friends from my school. Meet Gale, Ember, and Alison. Be careful, they are very good at convincing people to let them be dragged off for makeovers. They even got Cor.” Noctis sees the three give innocent smiles after they say that. “Then again, no one questioned why Cor had makeup on.”</p>
<p>Ardyn snorts. “I think the only ones brave enough would be yourself, your father, his shield, and, of course, me.”</p>
<p>Gale takes one look at Ardyn’s clothes and makes a sound similar to a dying animal. Prompto hast to snicker at that. He thinks Arydn’s sense of fashion is horrifying, but seeing her reaction was just too funny.</p>
<p>Though watching the three girls ‘borrow’ the chancellor and Luna is pretty funny too. “Well, hopefully Auncle Ardyn will look like he actually knows what fashion is.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, or they’ll give up and spend hours pouting over it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dress Noctis is wearing is the one on the right of the third image in this post.</p>
<p>https://followthestars.tumblr.com/post/642430598356615168/lolita-wardrobe-theres-1-only-1-lost-angel</p>
<p>I think this might be my longest chapter yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's about time you two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School that next Monday was… strange for Noctis. They could feel a lot of their classmates staring at them, and some of the teachers seemed to be acting odd as well. They knew there was a risk of their peers here not accepting them for being non-binary, but it wasn’t a concern. Prompto accepted them for who they were, as did the others that matter to them. If it really bothered a teacher or classmate they don’t normally talk to, then that person would have to deal with it.</p><p>By the time lunch comes around though, both they and Prompto are tired of all the staring, sitting in a more secluded area. Gale and the others agreed to give them room today, figuring both were overwhelmed by the attention. For now, the prince just wanted to curl up in their best friend’s side and have their hair pet. Which was exactly what they got.</p><p>Feeling fingers brushing through their hair always helped them relax more, the sensation something that let their head empty of all thoughts, even the memories of Pitioss faded to the background in moments like this. They feel themselves start to doze off when they hear some people talking nearby.</p><p>“So not only is the prince non-binary, but I’m pretty sure they’re dating that Prompto guy.” It was two girls gossiping.</p><p>“Well… they are kind of cute together, but are you sure they aren’t sticking together cause of the whole, trauma of being kidnapped? Could be a comfort thing.”</p><p>“Please, pretty sure they were secretly dating before that.”</p><p>Noctis lifts their head, seeing Prompto looks just as confused as them. People thought they were dating? That was news to them for sure. Would he want to even date them? The thought of a relationship doesn’t seem too odd or wrong to them. They know they can rely on him to be there for them and they’re practically attached at the hip now.</p><p>“People really think we’re dating…” He doesn’t sound put off by it either actually.</p><p>“I guess it could look that way with how we’ve been since we got back. Near constant contact, the hair petting… I don’t mind if they do think that honestly.” Noctis yawns a bit, letting their head go back to using Prompto’s shoulder as a pillow.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound bad. We already pretty much do everything couples do.”</p><p>Oh… they really do act like a couple already if they think on it.</p><p>The prince smiles, before everything, they’re sure he’d be flustered and embarrassed saying that, but… the two of them are completely comfortable together, with all the cuddling, sharing beds, and being together all the time. Guess Pitioss did one good thing, it made him stop doubting his right to stick by their side.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind trying to date if you want… more excuses to just lean into each other… kissing might be really nice too.” They look up at him with a small smile, shifting to just press a kiss to a freckled cheek.</p><p>Oh, they like doing that, even just kissing Prompto’s cheek feels right. The return kiss to their forehead is especially nice. Yeah… they think dating is the right next step for them.</p><p>Ignis raises a brow at the two after school, normally they don’t cuddle in the car like this, but Noctis is leaning into the other’s side, looking quite happy. It’s honestly a relief to see that small smile, the moment he spots the prince pressing a tiny kiss to his friend’s cheek does it all click for him. “It’s about time you two realized it.”</p><p>“Our classmates thought we were actually dating before the kidnapping.” They shrug a bit, relaxing at the fingers now combing through their hair again. “We both overheard a couple of girls talking about it and figured, it made sense.”</p><p>“Well I am happy for you two. Are you aware there was a betting pool going on about if you were both dating. I believe Nyx Ulric was the only one that bet you weren’t.”</p><p>Prompto looks a bit confused. “He did randomly ask me if I was dating anyone when Noct was taking a nap in the gardens a couple weeks ago…”</p><p>Ignis is frowning. “He’s the one that started the betting pool.”</p><p>“So he rigged it?” The prince sounds a bit amused. “Well, he got insider info to start the pool, so it either nulls it… or I can bully him into buying us video games with it.”</p><p>They can see how amused their advisor is at that last part. Yep, he’s gonna bully a glaive.</p><p>At least their dad is happy for them getting together and completely supportive of the relationship. The two end up just relaxing in the prince’s wing of the citadel, working on homework and cuddling while making plans for an actual date that coming weekend. Prompto’s parents are on another business trip outside of Lucis so it won’t cut into the blond’s time with his parents.</p><p>Their date just ends up being to a somehow high-class restaurant, not something the council members would ever go to, but still nice enough. Noctis somehow managed to talk their boyfriend into at least agreeing to a stereotypical dinner date as their first on, and to let them pay this time. Though Prompto’s own account had a decent amount thanks to the photos of Pitioss still being printed by Meteor Magazine. He could afford to pay for this date if he wasn’t ‘bullied’ into letting his datefriend pay instead.</p><p>They’re enjoying the meal, the prince ‘sneaking’ all their vegetables onto the other’s plate, to his amusement. They’re both even ignoring some of the stares as others dining at the restaurant start to realize they’re witnessing the prince on a date with their commoner friend. The fact that said royal is in a nice suit and a pair of high heels also draws attention.</p><p>At least no one bothers the two as they talk and joke around during the meal, just enjoying having the time together. It’s when they’re walking to the car, Ignis having just arrived to pick them up, that someone interrupts the date. It’s some woman that looks completely offended. “Why the prince would date a commoner let alone another man is beyond me, but I would like it if your kind would not be in public.”</p><p>“My kind?” Prompto is genuinely confused, not noticing Noctis looking like they want to take one of their heels off and stab the woman with it.</p><p>“A Niff obviously.” She sniffs, before noticing the fact that the prince is glaring at her with glowing purple eyes.</p><p>“Prompto is great, who cares if he could be from Niflheim? He was there for me when we were lost in Pitioss, when we were trying to find our way back to Insomnia even. He’s a crown citizen no matter where he came from and he makes me happy.” Yep, they’ve got a heel off and now Ignis is rushing over and taking the heel from them.</p><p>“Ma’am I will have to ask you to please leave and to stop harassing the prince and their boyfriend.” Even when wrestling a high heel from his charge, the advisor still sounded completely calm and in control.</p><p>At least she realizes that she should in fact listen, and rushes off. Prompto gives Noctis a look. “Were you seriously planning to stab her with your heel?”</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>“Highness, please do not assault people with your shoes.”</p><p>“I think it would have been funny if they did stab her.” The three turn and see a familiar man sauntering over.</p><p>“Auncle Ardyn, what brings you to Insomnia?” Noctis looks a bit more calm, glow fading from their eyes.</p><p>“One, I figured out my pronouns and wanted to announce that in person. They are xe/xem/xyr, also I am waiting for your father to finish his meetings with the council to discuss some things with him about Niflheim.” Ardyn shrugs, grinning slightly. “So I was taking a walk and see you about to stab someone with a shoe. Also, how long have you two been dating, before or after I got you two back to Insomnia?”</p><p>“We got together Monday.” Prompto shrugs, glancing over to see that his datefriend is putting their heel back on. “So, we’ve been at that stage for a little less than a week.”</p><p>“Well, don’t let me interrupt the rest of the date. I might see if I can torment that woman a little with illusions though.” Xe smirk a bit seeing the prince smacking their forehead.</p><p>“Could have used illusions to hide that I was gonna stab her with my heel.”</p><p>“Highness!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's shorter, but I couldn't resist ending it right before Noctis got a lecture from Ignis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Change is coming, and it's for the better</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis let out a yawn as they watched people scrambling around. They don’t know how it happened, but apparently Ardyn had decided to kill the Emperor of Niflheim and take over. They don’t see a problem with that, it’s ended the war. Galahad belongs to it’s people again, Tenebrae and Accord are their own nations now too.</p><p>They did hear that a few laws they had while under Niflheim are being kept, such as ones that protect the lgbt community. Ravus is the one ruling Tenebrae though, Luna wanting to travel around Lucis to cure the Starscourge that still remains. The spread of it stopped the day Noctis offered to slowly start curing Ardyn after all.</p><p>Honestly, why the council is in an uproar over the Emperor being couped by their Auncle is a mystery to them, or why they had to be involved in the meeting. “Why are you all so angry about it? Auncle Ardyn is literally a part of the royal family. Why would xem taking over Niflheim to prevent a massive attack on Insomnia be that upsetting?”</p><p>Those words shut the council up. And probably the fact that they were using illusions to mess with all of them. “Prince Noctis, I know you’re a bit young…”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t understand the situation. Niflheim got a new ruler that won’t be at war with us, returned territories taken from us, and freed other territories that were once countries that wanted to be freed. Ardyn is planning to use the technology they have to move the empire into a more supportive stance, new medical technology, they clone plants and animals due to the whole, eternal winter thing, so that could be used to clone limbs and organs for transplants, or even allow people that are infertile to have kids.” Nocctis is staring them all down. “They’re also working in creating technology that’ll help rebuild areas hit the hardest in the war. They’re helping rebuild Galahad so that the Galahdians can go home to it.”</p><p>They can see that a good number of council members are starting to calm down. “Sure, Ardyn is chaotic, xe like to mess with people and might have planted glitter bombs in the tempering grounds…”</p><p>Regis makes a strange choaking noise at the mention of where glitter bombs were planted.</p><p>“And the Fae like xem so you know… be nice to xem, and the Fae won’t take offense.” They see a few people going pale. Good, they should be scared. “So, let’s just… leave Niflheim be, keep an eye on them if it’ll give you peace of mind, but… let’s see what they’ll do.”</p><p>Their father stands up. “I am in agreement with Noctis over this situation. A wait and see approach to make sure Niflheim is no longer a threat will suffice. Ardyn has agreed to allow us to put people in place to observe, and I will also be adding a few unknowns to investigate everything thoroughly as well.”</p><p>The council mutters, but agrees with the decision. Clarus clears his throat. “Now that that topic is finished, we can move on to the next. His majesty is proposing legalizing same sex marriage… well, he is more wishing to state that that is what will be happening.”</p><p>That causes an uproar from the more bigoted members of the council. Regis just looks to Cor, and the man slams a fist on the table, silencing them all. “His majesty has final say in all of this you know. The council is to advise, not rule or demand things be done their way.”</p><p>“Well spoken Cor.” The king smiles at the marshal before turning serious. “Tenebrae and Accordo have both kept all of Niflheim’s policies involving the lgbt community, Ravus and Camelia both have stated that the policies and laws protecting that community have helped their countries thrive and have helped their people continue to flourish while under Aldercapt’s rule. I have studied the laws they had in place and many were to the benefit of the people. I WILL be implementing similar laws for Lucis, and none of you will have any say in preventing them. I will remind you all that I am the King of Lucis, not the prime minister, not an elected official. If something will help my people, I will do everything in my power to do so.”</p><p>Noctis is beaming at their father, proud of him finally putting his foot down. Maybe having his child being a part of the community helped him remember that he has final say, not the council. “Well, these laws will help a lot of my classmates for sure. Some have been dealing with harassment from other students and some teachers over being trans or anything other than straight. We also lost a good teacher for being in a same sex relationship.”</p><p>“Prince Noctis, are you not a bit biased in this considering you are in a similar relationship?”</p><p>“Councilman Evans, I’m non-binary, not male. Though I do still describe myself as gay.” They shrug, leaning into Prompto some. “And these protections are still something that will help many of our people.”</p><p>A female council member stands up. “I for one, support these changes. Being a trans woman in this council has been extremely hard with our more… traditional members trying to drown out my voice when it comes to policies that would protect those like me.”</p><p>In the end, the new laws are implemented, and there was nothing to be done to stop it. Regis is pleased with himself for weeks for forcing the council to finally shut up and listen to what he has to say without arguing against it. He should have Cor come to more of those meetings.</p><p>In the coming weeks after the changes are made, Noctis and Prompto continue their relationship, as well as therapy. They’re finding it a bit easier to be apart from each other for smaller things. They can’t sleep apart, but they can shower without the other in the room with them. Healing from Pitioss is still going to be a long process, but they’re on their way to one day, being able to look back on the memories without panic or terror taking over. And that, that is something they both look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of part 1. Part 2 will eventually come, but I've got other things I want to work on first. Thanks to all of you that have stuck with this story until the end!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>